Abalando Hogwarts
by LiaFlores
Summary: Lily Evans esta apaixonada por James Potter, mas este já esta em outra... literalmente. Romance, Aventura, Mistérios, Humor, Drama e Terror dominam Hogwarts na Era dos Marotos... Ou seria Marotas?
1. Rita Skeeter e Fofocas

_Rita Skeeter te conta tudo!_

_As férias de Verão se foram queridinhos. O precioso tempo que passamos longe dos nossos "queridos" professores acabou infelizmente. O lado bom? Fofocas quentinhas saindo direto da frigideira para vocês. Sei que todos estão conversando muito com os amigos (pelo menos eu estou, provavelmente, fazendo isso). O assunto principal? Namoro do maravilhoso James Potter com a linda Raquel Lirey, uma noticia que, eu tenho certeza, deixou todos altamente chocados. Duas pessoas dos grupos mais populares da escola estão namorando oficialmente! Depois de dois anos de investidas fracassadas por parte do garoto na nossa monitora ruiva, Lily Evans, ele definitivamente partiu para outra, o alvo dessa vez? Raquel Lirey, amiga de infância dos marotos, adorada por quase todos da escola (acho que até mesmo o Filch não tem nada contra ela), santa por natureza e com uma beleza de dar inveja. Os recém namorados sempre se mostraram como sendo super amigos, praticamente irmãos, o que será que mudou essa história? Eu estou louca para descobrir!_

_Outra fofoca super quente!_

_Parece que esse ano Hogwarts, e principalmente o sexto ano, terá o privilégio de receber novos alunos. A identidade dos novatos? Mistério ainda._

_Eu sei... Esse ano está cheios de surpresas e mistérios, mas de duas coisas vocês podem ter certeza. _

_Primeira: Vocês sempre saberão de tudo por mim._

_Segunda: Tudo o que conhecemos esta prestes a mudar._

_Sempre contigo,_

_XOXO_

Harry Potter e seus personagens não pertencem a mim e sim a J. e a Warner Bros. Essa história foi criada com objetivo de entretenimento, sem fins lucrativos.


	2. Novos Amigos e Velhos Inimigos

A chuva caia do lado de fora, uma garota de aparentemente 16 anos observava as pequenas gotas caírem no vidro da janela e escorregarem até sumirem de vista. Lily Evans é uma bruxa e estudava na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, esse ano começaria seu sexto e penúltimo ano, tinha olhos amendoados de um verde brilhante que combinavam perfeitamente com seus longos cabelos liso acaju, ou ruivo. É doce, mas se irrita facilmente por causa dos Marotos, uma das garotas mais inteligentes de Hogwarts. Nascida trouxa, tem uma irmã mais velha, esta sendo trouxa e má, seu pai é dono de uma pequena pizzaria no bairro onde moram e sua mãe é médica num hospital em Londres.

Lils, como é chamada pelos amigos, havia acabado de ler a coluna de fofocas do Hognew e ficara impressionada.

James Potter, um dos garotos mais bonitos da escola e participante de um dos grupos mais populares de Hogwarts, os Marotos, estava namorando com Raquel Lirey, líder do outro grupo mais popular da escola e considerada uma das mais bonitas do colégio. Estava nas férias de Verão, voltara para casa havia umas três semanas, todo o tempo chovendo. Aquela chuva poderia demonstrar como Lily se sentia por dentro graças ao namoro de James Potter. Aquilo não saia de sua cabeça, e isso a deixava louca. "Você sabia que um dia ele ia se cansar. Estava louca para que esse dia chegasse. O que deu em você, hem, Lily Evans?" dizia uma voz irritante, muito parecida com a de Luisa, na mente de Lily. "Eu não acredito, ai... Eu estou mesmo apaixonada pelo Potter, logo agora que ele desistiu e esta namorando." Pensou a garota melancólica.

Ao terminar esse pensamento, Lily escreveu uma mensagem para Luisa, contando que havia descoberto que estava realmente gostando do Potter, e começou a pensar em uma solução. Iria conquistar James Potter, custasse o que quer que fosse.

- Esse ano vai ser bem diferente... – Lily falou para o nada, indo deitar-se na cama.

-*L-

O resto das férias passou calmamente, sem nenhuma outra novidade. Lily ainda tentava se acostumar com sua recente descoberta, e as mensagens de "Eu te avisei" ou "Eu estava com razão", enviadas por Luisa não ajudavam em nada. Lily também havia recebido uma carta de Hogwarts com o N.O.M.s, tirara 11 e havia sido nomeada monitora da Grifinória.

Achava ironia do destino que a descoberta de estar apaixonada por James foi na mesma época da confirmação do namoro deste com a sua ex-melhor amiga, atual pior inimiga.]

"Isso vai ser hilário" pensou Lily irônica, já esperando confusão.

Observava a parede de pedra atentamente, preocupada. Estava com medo das mudanças que essa nova descoberta e a noticia do namoro iriam causar em sua vida, medo do seu ano em Hogwarts. "Vamos lá Lily, afinal você é uma Grifinória. Tenha coragem, garota!" com esse pensamento e um suspiro, Lily correu em direção da parede e atravessou, chegando ao outro lado, na plataforma nove e três quartos.

Sem nem ter tempo de respirar, a ruiva foi envolvida por dois braços e quase sufocada por sua melhor amiga, Luisa Engues.

Luisa Engues é uma garota, extrovertida e amiga de Lily desde que nasceu. Tem os cabelo liso castanho-escuro com mexas roxas e olhos da mesma castanhos. É bem feminista e escandalosa, mas, às vezes, escuta seu lado maroto. Sua mãe é bruxa, trabalha como jornalista para uma revista trouxa, e seu pai é militar e trouxa, morava desde que nasceu na mesma rua que Lily e por isso as duas são melhores amigas dede pequenas. Ao descobrir que Lily também era bruxa, Luisa ficou tão animada que planejou tudo que elas iriam fazer em Hogwarts e praticamente todo dia se encontravam em uma das casas para conversarem, mas com doze anos Luisa se mudou por causa do novo emprego de seu pai, que foi transferido de batalhão. A amizade das duas nunca mudou, mesmo com a distância.

Luisa soltou Lily e as duas logo foram entrar no trem, procuraram um vagão vazio para viajarem e arrumaram seus malões no compartimento do vagão, sentando-se logo em seguida. Lily sentou-se próxima a janela e começou a observar a paisagem lá fora, Luisa se sentou no outro banco, de frente para a amiga e ficou esperando que a outra falasse algo.

- É verdade o que você me disse por e-mail? - perguntou Luisa, ao perceber que Lily não iria falar nada.

A ruiva limitou-se apenas a balançar sua cabeça, confirmando.

- Ai! Não acredito que você finalmente percebeu! – exclamou Luisa, super alegre, ao mesmo tempo em que o trem começou a andar.

- É e infelizmente tarde demais. – concordou Lily com um suspiro.

- Não tema, pois Luisa resolve seu problema. – Luisa fez uma mini-dançinha ridícula antes de continuar. – Eu andei pensando sobre o caso e achei várias soluções...

- E lá vamos nós. – comentou Lily sendo ignorada pela amiga

- Nós poderíamos jogá-la num poço bem fundo e trancá-la lá dentro, ou jogar um balde de tinta grudenta, uma que não saia, nela para que a Raquel tenha que voltar para casa e você conquistá-lo nesse tempo. – começou Luisa com suas idéias malucas. – Também poderíamos usar um feitiço que a deixasse muito feia, assim o James terminaria com ela e você ia consolá-lo...

- Lu, é sério. – interrompeu Lily.

- Ta, vamos para o básico. Você diz tudo o que sente enquanto a Raquel estiver na enfermaria por algo, como envenenamento. – disse a morena como se comentasse sobre o tempo.

- Luisa! – bronqueou Lily.

- Brincadeirinha. – falou Luisa com um sorriso maroto.

Lily sorriu de leve para a amiga, aquele seria um ano e tanto.

-L*J-

Raquel Lirey é uma garota de 15 anos, com cabelo preto, cortado em camadas, liso em cima ondulando nas pontas e olhos azuis. Como eu havia dito anteriormente, ela é considerada uma das garotas mais bonitas de seu colégio, é doce e alegre, é amiga dos marotos desde os cinco anos, por causa de sua família, que é sangue-puro. Mora com os avós, donos das maiores empresas do mundo bruxo e algumas trouxas, pois seus pais morreram quando garota era pequena. Existem vários boatos na escola sobre o que teria acontecido com os pais da garota, mas poucas pessoas sabem o que realmente aconteceu. Tem duas melhores amigas inseparáveis, Lira Teries e Victoria Gimes, as três são sempre vistas andando juntas.

A primeira, Lira, é uma garota chinesa, possuí olhos negros bem escuros e cabelos muito lisos da mesma cor. Nasceu na China, mas seus pais e ela haviam se mudado para a Inglaterra quando a garota tinha apenas 9 anos, seu pai era dono de uma loja de roupas no centro de Londres e sua mão ajudava na administração. Logo que entrou em Hogwarts virou amiga de Victoria. Sua mãe é trouxa e seu pai um aborto, foi uma maravilhosa surpresa ao descobrirem que sua filha era bruxa esta sendo um pouco mais baixa que as outras.

Victoria Gimes é considerada o bebê do grupo, por ser a mais meiga entre todas, tem cabelos loiros quase castanhos ondulados e olhos castanho-claros. Tem uma irmã no segundo ano e seus pais são bruxos e separados há dois anos, mora com a mãe, que é arquiteta e visita o pai, que é engenheiro, nos feriados. Tornou-se amiga de Lira no primeiro ano e junto com esta, no terceiro ano, tornou-se amiga de Raquel. Formando o grupo mais popular da escola.

Mas deixando as notórias explicações de lado e continuando a história... As três garotas apresentadas acima andavam pelo corredor, procurando por uma cabine onde poderiam passar a viagem. Já que todas as cabines estavam lotadas, como era de se esperar, afinal, todos queriam conversar e principalmente fofocar sobre as novidades desse ano.

Haviam chegado quase no final do trem quando viram uma cabine com somente duas pessoas, estas em questão estavam tão avoadas, que somente viram as pessoas paradas na porta da cabine quando uma delas pigarreou, chamando a atenção.

- Será que poderíamos nos sentar aqui? – perguntou Lira displicente. – As outras cabines estão lotadas.

- Ta bem... – concordou Lily agindo estranhamente.

As três (Lira, Victoria e Raquel) se sentaram. Raquel sentou-se entre Lily e Victoria, Lira sentou-se ao lado de Luisa. Após esse acontecimento nada importante, a cabine caiu em um silêncio constrangedor. Havia se passado muito tempo desde que as cinco haviam ficado sozinhas em uma cabine, ressentimentos passados e acontecimentos recentes atormentavam todas as garotas, tornando o ambiente da cabine muito tenso.

Lily pensara em tantas formas de acabar com o namoro de James e Raquel durante as férias, mas todos os planos foram por água abaixo ao ver a garota mais popular de toda a escola entrar com uma expressão séria e com os olhos tristes.

- Soube do seu namoro com James. Parabéns. – Lily tentou puxar assunto.

- Brigada. – agradeceu Raquel. – Estaria surpresa se não soubesse, a vaca da Skeeter fez o favor de contar para toda Hogwarts.

- Eu sei, ela é horrível. Uma vez disse que eu pintava meu cabelo desde sete anos de idade. – concordou a ruiva.

- Aquela coisa, disse que eu era uma cientista maluca. – reclamou Lira.

- A parte da cientista é uma besteira. – comentou Victoria. – Agora, a da maluca eu não tenho nada a comentar...

- Hilário. – disse Lira com ironia, dando tapas no braço de Victoria.

- Evans, você gosta do James? – Raquel perguntou de repente, virando-se para Lily.

- Bem... Ahm... – Lily se enrolava para responder. – Porque você quer saber isso?

- Nada não. – Raquel virou-se novamente para frente. – Só que se você gostasse dele, já seria tarde demais. Porque agora, Evans querida, o Jayjay é MEU. – completou a garota dando ênfase no meu e fazendo Lily ficar roxa de raiva.

- Evans, soube que foi nomeada Monitora da Grifinória. – comentou Lira, tentando mudar de assunto.

- Os Marotos que se cuidem. – disse Victoria risonha.

- Como você soube disso? – Luisa perguntou.

- Nada nos escapa. – respondeu Victoria.

Um clima estranho tomou conta do ambiente, Lily e Raquel eram inimigas desde o terceiro ano. A história é longa e muito confusa ninguém sabe realmente o que aconteceu entre as duas, num dia eram melhores amigas e no outro piores inimigas, uma total confusão. Alguns dizem que Raquel acabou sua amizade com Lily por causa de James, que começou a dar em cima da ruiva, já outros dizem que Raquel tinha ciúmes de Lily por causa de Luisa. Não importa, de fato, todos acham que Raquel foi a culpada.

Depois daquele dia no terceiro ano, Raquel e Lily nunca mais se falaram, a não ser para se xingarem. Por isso as outras três estavam estranhando a conversa que as duas garotas tiveram.

Mas... Voltando a história. Lira e Victoria começaram a jogar xadrez bruxo, enquanto Luisa e Lily conversavam sobre coisas banais. Raquel olhava para o nada pensativa, dede que começara a namorar o James muitas coisas estavam entre eles e várias duvidas com relação aos seus sentimentos faziam-na se sentir estranha.

As garotas estavam tão entretidas em suas ações que nem notaram três garotos ridiculamente lindos na porta da cabine. Eles eram Sirius, James e Remus, mais conhecidos como Os Marotos.

Almofadinhas, vulgo Sirius Black, é a ovelha branca da família, por isso foi deserdado. Possui 16 anos, olhos azuis e cabelo castanho-claro lhe caindo nos olhos. Maroto e Grifinório convicto, mora com a família Potter desde os 15 anos. É um dos garotos mais bonitos e galinha de Hogwarts, adora aprontar com primeranistas e, principalmente, com sonserinos. Odeia a família em que nasceu, por eles serem partidários de Voldemort, tem um irmão mais novo, que odeia, de 14 anos, Regulus Black.

Aluado, vulgo Remus Lupin, é o mais responsável dos Marotos. Tem 16 anos, os olhos cor de mel e o cabelo castanho bem clarinho. É doce e inteligente, conquistou um lugar como um dos mais bonitos de Hogwarts e o mais romântico. Infelizmente, Greyback, um lobisomem que é Comensal da Morte, mordeu o garoto quando este ainda era pequeno, assim toda noite de lua cheia, Remus se transforma em uma criatura. Esse "probleminha peludo", como diz James, não permiti que o garoto se relacionasse com ninguém ou tenha uma vida normal, tornando-o infeliz. Sua mãe era psicóloga, mas ficou louca ao descobrir que seu filho tinha licantropia e morreu dois anos depois de ser internada no sanatório. Desde então, o maroto mora com o seu pai, que é técnico de manutenção de plataformas de petróleo, e por isso não fica muito tempo em casa, rejeitando o filho. Descobriu a amizade verdadeira com Sirius e James, que o ajudam em tudo que podem.

Pontas, vulgo James Potter, namora Raquel Lirey. Possui 16 anos, cabelo preto despenteado e olhos castanho-esverdeados. Apronta bastante junto de Sirius e é galinha. Até esse ano dizia ser totalmente apaixonado por Lily Evans e vivia chamando a garota para sair, mas sempre recebia um não e procurava outra garota para passar a noite. Um dos garotos mais bonitos de Hogwarts, é muito inteligente e esta sempre sorrindo. É filho único, pois sua mãe possuía problemas para engravidar e somente pode ter filhos já numa idade muito avançada. Sua mãe e seu pai são bruxos, trabalham como Inomináveis. A família Potter é muito respeitada e conhecida família sangue-puro, possui muito dinheiro vindo dos antepassados.

- Nossa! – exclamou Sirius impressionado. - Lily Evans e Raquel Lirey no mesmo lugar e sem brigar? Vou ligar para a minha mãe, pois o mundo acaba hoje.

- Por que não foi para a minha cabine? – perguntou James a Raquel, dando um selinho na garota sentando-se do seu lado, entre a garota e Lily.

- Não achamos vocês.

- Estávamos procurando os alunos novos. – explicou Sirius esparramando-se no banco do lado de Luisa.

- Olha a falta de educação, Black! – exclamou a lufa-lufa.

- E os acharam? – perguntou Victoria curiosa.

- Não. – respondeu Remus, sentando-se ao lado de Lira. – Procuramos em todo o trem, cabine por cabine, e nenhum sinal.

- Estranho. – comentou Lira. – Como será que eles são?

- Eu ouvi disser que eles sempre estudaram em casa e tem um grande poder. – fofocou Lily.

- E que são lindos. – completou Luisa.

- Então, eles devem ser iguais as pessoas dessa cabine. – resumiu Raquel. – Poderosos e magníficos.

Quem passasse por ali acharia estranho, pessoas totalmente diferentes e consideradas inimigas, conversando e rindo como se fossem velhos amigos. Mas, quem realmente se importa?

A viagem passava normalmente, entre conversas e risadas. Muitas pessoas estranharam o acontecimento, mas resolveram não comentar nada.

- Onde esta o Peter? – perguntou Lira de repente.

- E é? – Sirius franziu as sobrancelhas em dúvida. – Acho que o perdemos enquanto procurávamos os alunos novos.

- Como vocês perdem uma pessoa? – perguntou Lily decrescente.

- É sempre assim, Lírio! – disse James distraído, causando várias reações.

Remus tampou os ouvidos com as mãos, Victoria se encolheu, Lira arregalou os olhos, Luisa fechou os olhos fortemente encostando-se no banco e Sirius olhava de James para Lily e depois para Raquel, que mordia o lábio inferior. Mas ninguém fez nada, Lily não berrou e James não moveu nenhum músculo.

A cabine ficou desse mesmo jeito até que a moça do carrinho de doces parou na porta do compartimento e perguntou.

- Alguém vai querer alguma coisa?

- Quatro caixas de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, vinte sapos de chocolate e mais dez coisas de tudo que você tiver. – respondeu Raquel, com os olhinhos azuis brilhando e levantando do banco em um pulo para pagar a compra.

- TUDO ISSO! – gritou/perguntou Luisa.

- Como é que você não engorda? – questionou Lily.

- Essa daí pode comer um elefante por dia que não engorda. – comentou Victoria. – Oh sangue ruim!

- Pelo menos eu posso comer tudo sem engordar. – rebateu Raquel, dando língua para a amiga. – E, além disso, não é só para mim. Esqueceu que o Sirius também esta nessa cabine?

- Ei! – exclamou o maroto em questão.

Tudo mundo da cabine riu, deixando o clima mais leve. Raquel parecia nem estar ligando para o fato de James ter chamado Lily de Lírio. Todos voltaram a conversar normalmente e comiam as guloseimas compradas pela Raquel. E assim passou-se o resto da viagem...

O expresso de Hogwarts havia parado há tempos na estação de Hogsmead, os últimos alunos estavam descendo do trem, enquanto os alunos do primeiro ano já estavam quase chegando a Hogwarts e todos do segundo ano já tinham pegado as carruagens e iam em direção ao castelo. As oito pessoinhas, que formavam um grupo bem estranho, foram as últimas pessoas a descerem do trem e iam conversando tranquilamente na direção das carruagens.

- Mas blusa verde berrante de manguinha é muito brega, parece... – A frase de Raquel ficou no ar. A garota olhava atentamente para um ponto alem da floresta próxima da estação, os olhos estreitos a procura de algo.

- Raquel! – chamou Victoria, estranhando a atitude da amiga. – Ta viva?

- Infelizmente. –comentou Lily monotamente.

- Animador! – comentou Luisa com ironia.

-Acho que vi algo na floresta! – comentou Raquel alienada.

- Deve ser só impressão. – disse James continuando a andar. – Vamos!

Todos, menos Raquel, recomeçaram a andar. Só havia agora alunos do sétimo e do sexto ano na estação, todos embarcando nas carruagens, mas Raquel continuava a olhar para um ponto na floresta. Aquilo a intrigava tinha quase completa certeza de ter visto algo. Estava prestes a esquecer o acontecimento, quando percebeu o que realmente tinha visto.

- Com... Comensais! – exclamou Raquel quase gritando e com os olhos arregalados.

As pessoas que estavam por perto mal tiveram tempo de associar a frase quando Comensais da Morte chegaram por todo lugar aparatando, lançavam feitiços e riam ao verem os alunos sendo atingidos. Eram mais do que cinqüenta, todos usando mascaras. Os maiores, que pareciam ser mais velhos, usavam uma máscara dourada como a capa, já os mais novos usavam uma máscara prateada. Duas carruagens saíram em disparada, levando alguns alunos do sexto ano.

- _Celeríferes*. _–pronunciou um comensal dourado, fazendo uma das carruagens, a que estava na frente, perder as rodar e derrapar.

Consequentemente, a carruagem que vinha atrás se chocou causando um tremendo acidente. Comensais se dirigiam para local do acidente lançando vários feitiços. Enquanto isso, os alunos do sétimo e do sexto ano duelavam contra os comensais.

Lily atirava quase todos os feitiços que conhecia, tentando acertar o máximo de comensais, já havia conseguido aprisionar dois com o feitiço_Chordas__* _e o_ Rictusempra_ quando um feitiço atordoante a atingiu. Lily começou a girar em círculos e por centímetros não foi atingida por mais dois feitiços, James, que acabara de aprisionar um comensal, afastou-se dos outros e foi ajudar Lily, que recobrara a consciência e voltara a lutar. Sirius e Remus duelavam contra três comensais cada um.

- _Cardius*_. - pronunciou Sirius fazendo um de seus adversários desmaiar e ser aprisionado logo em seguida.

- Parece que o garotinho sabe brincar! – comentou um dos comensais, lançando em seguida um _Fertuo*_, que por acidente atingiu o outro comensal que duelava com Remus, sendo desacordado por este.

O comensal que duelava com Sirius se distraiu por um segundo e pagou bem caro por isso. Sirius lançou um _Estupefaça_, jogando a vitima desacordada para longe.

- Pena que você nunca aprendeu a "jogar" de verdade. – sussurrou Sirius para o cara desacordado.

Após a eliminação de um de seus oponentes, Remus usou um _Everte Statum_ lançando outro oponente para longe, deixando-o desacordado ao cair no chão. Já o terceiro foi mais dificíl de se livrar, duelou durante um bom tempo com o comensal antes de finalmente vence-lo com um _Furnunculus_ e um _Estuperfaça_.

Luisa, Lira e Victoria lutavam juntas, usando feitiços protetores e atacando de vez em quando. Conseguiram aprisionar cinco comensais e por pouco Lira não ficou desacordada.

Por sorte aurores começaram a aparatar na estação naquele momento, junto dos professores e de Dumbledore. As marcas dos comensais brilharam e de um em um todos foram sumindo, deixando a desgraça e as mortes para trás.

Raquel estava na floresta, tinha acabado de aprisionar um comensal prateado e outro dourado. Correra para aquele local atrás desses dois comensais fugitivos e depois de alguns minutos e muitos machucados, finalmente prendera os dois. Estava começando a voltar para a estação, quando um vento frio e um cheiro de jasmim a fizeram parar. A garota ficou muito pálida e gelada, estava com muito medo, reconhecia aquele cheiro e isso a deixava desesperada.

- Ora, vejamos o que temos aqui. – disse uma voz rouca e grave de homem, vindo detrás da garota. – Quanto tempo que não nos vemos. Senti saudades, anjinho.

Agora ela tinha certeza, ele estava ali.

- Sabe, - continuou o homem. – não gosto de te ver assim, tão tensa.

Com um movimento bem rapido, ele a puxou pelo pulso, virando-a em sua direção. O homem em questão não parecia ter mais do que vinte e sete anos, era branco como a neve, seus cabelos negros como a noite sem luar lhe caiam no rosto tampando parcialmente os olhos vermelhos de sangue. Usava uma roupa verde escuro, com uma camisa de corte V que caia ao longo do corpo desenhado e musculoso.

- Me solta seu verme! – berrou Raquel, tentando soltar seu pulso.

- Hahaha. – ele riu ironicamente, mostrando seus grandes caninos de vampiro. – Pensava que sua linda mamãezinha tivesse lhe dado pelo menos um pouco de educação.

- O pouco que ela me deu, eu nunca vou usar com você, Cabayba.*

- Veremos. – disse ele agarrando a garota pela cintura.

- Ahhhhhh... – Raquel tentou berrar, mas foi calada por um beijo de Cabayba.

O homem agarrou a cabeça de Raquel e a precionou contra a sua, obrigando a garota a abrir sua boca. A lingua dele invadiu selvagemente a boca da garota, machucando-a, e a outra mão deslizava nas costas dela, precionando-a de vez enquando contra seu corpo. Raquel tentava sair do aperto, dando socos e chutes, mas o homem era bem mais forte que ela e todas as suas tentativas fracassavam.

Quando a mão de Cabayba achou uma abertura na blusa de Raquel e começou a acariciar a pele da garota, uma luz muito forte vinda de um ponto ali próximo atingiu o homem em cheio, o atirando para longe e livrando a morena.

Um leão estava encarando o vampiro, no chão, os olhos prateados do animal pareciam faiscar. Era lindo, a pele de um loiro quase dourado e a juba gigante de um vermelho vivo eram encantadoras, as patas do animal pareciam ter desenhos de chamas em prateado e o leão emitia uma brilhante luz, iluminando a floresta. Uma criatura maravilhosa e inacreditável.

Cabayba ainda estava no chão, gemendo de dor e ofegando. O leão ia se aproximando, feitiços saiam de sua pele e atingiam o homem, o torturando. Os berros podiam ser ouvidos de longes e a dor era alucinante, pior até que milhares de cruciatos. Raquel olhava para a cena e não sentia pena do que estava acontecendo, pelo contrário, achava bem justo.

Por mim e talvez por alguns de vocês, Cabayba teria morrido ali. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Uma luz forte começou a brilhar no pulso do vampiro, e no mesmo instante os ataques cessaram. O leão recuou e Cabayba evaporou no ar, desaparatando.

Raquel olhava a cena confusa, porque o leão deixou Cabayba escapar? A garota não entendia.

- Ei! – Raquel chamou o leão. – Quem é você?

O leão apenas rugiu fortemente e correu para dentro da floresta, deixando a garota sozinha.

Os aurores ainda estavam prendendo os comensais capturados quando Raquel voltou a estação. Dumbledore e Alastor Moody conversavam em um canto mais afastado, seriamente. Muitos corpos de adolescentes jaziam mortos no chão, rostos conhecidos e alguns outros familiares, faziam uma sensação de tristeza e ódio tomar conta da garota.

Passando seus olhos entre os sobreviventes, Raquel avistou suas amigas e os Marotos, acompanhados de Lily e Luisa. Sirius e Remus conversavam com Lira, Victoria e Luisa, enquanto James abraçava Lily, que chorava. Um alivio tomou conta de Raquel, seus amigos estavam salvos. A garota começou a se aproximar do grupo, que estava tão entretido que ninguém percebeu sua chegada.

- Quantos morreram? – Raquel questionou diretamente.

- Você esta bem? – perguntou James, soltando Lily e se aproximando.

- Se machucou? – interrogou Sirius, enquanto James abraçava Raquel e beijava a garota na testa.

- Porque sua blusa esta aberta? – Luisa perguntou.

- Primeiro: Sim, James, eu estou bem. – Raquel começou a responder. – Segundo: Não, eu não me machuquei seriamente e Terceiro: Não te interessa.

- Estava se agarrando com algum garoto enquanto agente lutava? – Lily implicou com a morena.

- Não sou igual a você, queridinha. – retrucou Raquel. – Digamos que eu... encontrei um velho amigo.

- Cabayba? – perguntou James mesmo que soubesse a resposta.

- Foi. – ela confirmou.

- Como ele te encontrou? – questionou Victoria, sendo completamente ignorada por todos.

- Preciso falar com Dumbledore amanhã, e queria que vocês estivessem presentes. – disse Raquel. – Lira, avisa aos aurores que tem dois comensais na floresta.

- Pode deixar. – falou a chinesinha indo em direção de Alastor.

- Quantos morreram? – novamente a pergunta foi feita por Raquel.

- Aproximadamente vinte alunos e três comensais. – respondeu Remus.

- Isso tem que acabar. – comentou a garota.

Os aurores tinham controlado a situação e, depois de serem examinados pelos médicos e trocarem de roupa, os alunos que estavam bem foram mandados para Hogwarts. A viagem foi feita em silêncio, num clima melancólico, ninguém sabia o que dizer ou o que fazer. Todo mundo pensava no ataque e principalmente nas mortes. A guerra e Voldemort não eram mais um pesadelo distante, mas sim uma difícil realidade. Tudo iria mudar a partir de agora.

Mas as péssimas sensações mudaram quando a carruagem chegou ao castelo, uma sensação de felicidade e familiaridade dominou todos, mesmo depois dos acontecimentos de Hogsmead. Era bom estar em casa, novamente.

A Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts era linda e imponente, gigante, as altas torres pareciam alcançar o céu de tão altas. O castelo reluzia ao esplendor, encantando até aqueles que já o tinham visto milhares de vezes. Uma paz avassaladora tomava conta de todos. Era uma coisa única.

O clima já tinha voltado quase ao normal quando o grupo entrou no castelo. Todos os outros alunos já sentados olhavam curiosos, mas eram ignorados. O salão principal continuava encantador, Luisa se despediu do resto e foi se sentar-se à mesa da Lufa-Lufa. O resto do povinho sentou-se bem na frente da mesa da Grifinória.

A seleção dos alunos aconteceu como sempre. Pequenas crianças entraram no salão impressionadas com tudo, principalmente com o teto. (N/A: Não sei por quê.) Eram selecionadas para suas casas e recebidas por calorosos aplausos. Mas na verdade todos queriam que a seleção acabasse logo para servirem o banquete, por isso foi uma grande e estranha (N/A: Notaram como as coisas tão estranhas. Estranho...) surpresa quando o diretor pediu a atenção de todos.

- Alunos, sejam bem vindos a Hogwarts! – Dumbledore começou dizendo. – Bem... Queria dar os avisos de sempre como: A Floresta Negra é proibida, então não entrem lá; Os objetos proibidos estão em uma lista na porta da sala do Filch, esses objetos não podem ser usados, mesmo que alguns de vocês pensem ao contrário. – Dumbledore disse olhando para os Marotos, que agiam como se não fosse com eles.

"Muitos de vocês, ou todos, tenho certeza que já sabem sobre os novos alunos... Mas mesmo assim, vou explicar. Este ano o sexto ano terá o prazer de receber mais dois novos alunos, Marcelle Derpy e Bernard Riddle. Eles nunca estudaram em uma escola de magia antes, mas tenho certeza de que eles vão se dar bem com a matéria. Espero que os recebam bem!"

Assim que Dumbledore acabou o discurso, McGonagall abriu um pergaminho e anunciou:

- Marcelle Derpy.

As portas do salão abriram fazendo todos olharem para a entrada. Uma garota de uns 16 anos com cabelos castanho-escuros encaracolados e olhos da mesma cor que o cabelo, entrara no salão. A cada passo que dava a garota corava mais, os olhos pretos observavam tudo atentamente.

- Hum...Eu pegaria! – exclamou James, recebendo uma livrada na cabeça de Raquel. – Au!

- Da próxima, eu uso Hogwarts: Uma História. – disse Raquel com uma expressão mortífera.

-Precisa não, mas se tiver um folheto de duas paginas sobre as aulas, ai pode bater. - James disse dando um sorrisinho amarelo para Raquel, que lhe deu a língua e um tapa no braço.

- Ei, Raquel! – disse Lira chamando a atenção da amiga. –Ela poderia virar nossa amiga. Até que é bonitinha!

- E se for inteligente eu posso enganá-la para fazer minha lição de casa. – acrescentou Victoria.

- Nossa que horror garota! - Sirius exclamou - E isso, você não vai conseguir. Ela vai estar

ocupada demais comigo! - ele fez sinal para si, levando um tapa de James.

- EI! Como assim com _você?_ - James disse levando uma 2ª livrada de Raquel - AI! Isso dói!

- É pra deixar de ser cafajeste; no momento você é MEU! - Raquel disse com olhos vermelhos de raiva.

Deixando a discussão de lado... Marcelle sentou-se no banquinho ao mesmo tempo em que um silêncio constrangedor tomou conta do salão, que pouco tempo depois foi quebrado pelo chapéu, que anunciou.

- Grifinória!

A garota se levantou, indo em direção da mesa da casa em questão, mas o silêncio continuava. Todos a olhavam estranhamente e de boca aberta, quando de repente... Aplausos e assovios são escutados e a Grifinória esta em comemoração. A garota se aproximou de Raquel e perguntou.

- Posso me sentar aqui?

Raquel não respondeu e ficou mordendo o lábio inferior pensativa, todo Hogwarts olhava para a situação esperando, queriam saber se a garota nova iria ser aceita ou ignorada.

- Claro! – finalmente Raquel respondeu, sorrindo de leve.

Marcelle sorriu levemente e sentou-se entre Raquel e Lira.

Após Marcelle sentar-se na mesa, McGonagall anuncia novamente.

- Bernard Riddle.

As portas do salão se abrem novamente, fazendo todas as garotas suspirarem diante do garoto na entrada.

-N/A-

**Cardius. – feitiço que afeta o coração, o fazendo diminuir as contrações e desacelerar o ritmo, fazendo a pessoa ficar bem cansada e sem energia. Obs.: O efeito ocorre rapidamente e é acompanhado de cordas mágicas para prender o alvo.**

**Celeríferes. – faz o alvo desaparecer, ou seja, vaporiza o objeto. Obs.: Não pode ser usado em pessoas.**

**Chordas. – faz correntes saírem das varinhas e aprisionar uma pessoa magicamente.**

**Fertuo. – aprisiona a pessoa em uma jaula.**

**Cabayba. – Vespa ruim, venenosa.**

**N/A: Postei! Minha fic James e Lily.**

**Demorei uma semana para escrever essa fic, mas acho que o resultado foi bom, o primeiro capitulo foi meio que uma explicação, então a história vai melhorar conforme o tempo.**

**Muitos obrigadas as minhas amigas Luisa, Lira, Marcelle e Victoria que estão me ajudando a escrever a fic. Por isso essa fic é em homenagem a ela. Adoro vocês!**

**Espero que gostem!**

**E REVIEW!**


	3. Relaxando

_As portas do salão se abriram novamente, fazendo todas as garotas suspirarem diante do garoto na entrada._

Bernard Riddle é a definição de lindo e perfeito. Tem a pele branca puxada para morena, um corpo definido (mas não muito sarado) e com cabelo castanho-claro indo para o loiro. Mas o que mais impressionou foram os olhos, uma cor única, cinza-escuro prateado e sem vida. Os olhos eram frios como o gelo. O garoto andava em direção do banco com passos firmes e apressados com uma cara séria, nenhuma vez havia olhado para observar o salão ou as pessoas que ali estavam.

- Ahhh! – suspirou Lira. – Eu quero esse homem para mim!

- Quem não quer? – questionou Lily com os olhos sonhadores.

- Só uma pessoa louca. – respondeu Victoria, que estava com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos e olhava Bernard.

-Pena que eu estou com outro. – comentou Raquel, recebendo um olhar indignado de James.

- Acho melhor nós prestarmos atenção na seleção. – disse Marcelle, querendo mudar o assunto.

Com isso, todos voltaram a prestar atenção na seleção. Bernard parecia não estar se importando muito com tudo a sua volta, observava a todos do salão com um ar superior. Seus olhos passavam de aluno para aluno sem qualquer sinal de emoção, a mesma cara séria e sem nenhum interesse no que estava acontecendo. As garotas o observavam sonhadoras, suspirando a cada minuto que se passava.

- Sonserina! – anunciou o chapéu seletor fazendo a mesa da cobra explodir em aplausos.

- OMM!(N/A: Isso quer dizer: O Meu Merlin!) Ele é gato e mal! – exclamou Victoria.

- Adoro Bad Boys. – comentou Lira.

- Hum, Hum. –Dumbledore pigarreou, chamando a atenção de todos. – Agora que todos já foram selecionados para suas casas. Que o banquete comece!

As quatro mesas ficaram repletas de todos os tipos de comidas ao simples bater de palmas do diretor. Ninguém mais conversava, todos estavam muito ocupados se servindo ou comendo. Yuri Mart é um garoto meio estranho e baixinho. Possui cabelos pretos e olhos castanho-claros, sem falar de uma péssima coordenação motora. Vive pedindo dever emprestado para copiar, mas consegue se dar bem nas provas. É um dos alvos preferidos dos Marotos. (N/A: Tadinho! RSRSRSRS. Nós só implicamos com ele!)

- Ei! – exclamou o garoto apresentado acima. – Será que alguém poderia me passar a coxa de frango?

Infelizmente essa frase foi mal interpretada e, logo em seguida, Yuri acabou caindo no chão por causa de uma coxada vinda de Luisa. (N/A: Não sei como, já que ela estava na mesa da Lufa)

- Ai! – berrou o garoto se levantando

Yuri pegou um bolo de carne e o tacou na direção de Luisa, que se abaixou fazendo com que a comida atingisse Lira, que estava comendo tranquilamente. A chinesa por sua vez pegou seu macarrão e tacou em Luisa, que desviou, fazendo com que Marcelle ficasse cheia de molho de tomate.

- Guerra de Comida! – berrou Marcelle com raiva e, finalmente, acertando seu burrito em Luisa.

Assim, se conseguiu observar diversos tipos de comidas voando para todos os lados do salão. Sirius tacou seu suco de maracujá em James, que tacou brócolis em Raquel, que jogou banana split em Lily, que acertou Victoria com um cheesecake de palmito, que tacou frango em Remus, que, ao tentar revidar, acertou sorvete de abóbora (N/A: Eca! Créditos a Yuri!) no diretor Dumbledore.

- Já Chega! – berrou Dumbledore, curto, grosso, claro, assustador e com bastante raiva. (N/A: Não sei por quê! _ironia onn_)

As comidas desapareceram das quatro mesas, mas os alunos continuaram sujos. A cena era hilária. Hagrid possuía seu cabelo coberto por calda de caramelo, a professora McGonagall tinha pasta de torta de Jamelão por toda a cara, Slughorn lambia seus dedos cheios de molho silvestre e os outros professores possuíam suas roupas e suas caras cobertas por pedaços de carne ou arroz.

- Quero que todos vocês indo diretamente para os dormitórios e sem distrações. – ordenou o diretor. – Sr. Mart queira,por favor, me acompanhar até a diretoria.

Yuri arregalou os olhos e fez um bico enorme ao mesmo tempo, tornando sua cara muito estranha e engraçada. Em seguida, o garoto se levantou e seguiu Dumbledore para fora do salão.

Os monitores-chefes começaram a organizar os mais novos, os levando para os dormitórios.

- Srta. Derpy? – chamou um monitor do sétimo ano.

- Eu! – respondeu a novata.

- Fui encarregado de lhe mostrar o caminho até o dormitório. – comentou o garoto. – Poderia me acompanhar?

- Tá legal. – disse a garota. – Encontro vocês lá.

Marcelle se despediu do grupo e seguiu o monitor, que já saia do salão.

- Será que o Yuri vai ficar bem? – perguntou Lira, olhando preocupada para a porta de salão.

- Vai, ele esta em boas mãos agora. – dramatizou Victoria, fingindo secar falsas lágrimas.

- Acho melhor irmos dormir. – comentou Lily. – Afinal, amanhã temos aula.

- Falou a monitorazinha chata! – exclamou Sirius, levando um tapa de Remus.

- Ainda bem que o ano começou na quarta! – comentou James.

- Ela tem razão. – disse Raquel, recebendo olhares arregalados de todos os presentes. –Que foi?

- Você acabou de dizer que a Evans tem razão. – explicou Victoria.

- Eu sei, e daí?

- Você. Disse. Que. A. Evans. Tem. Razão. – falou Lira pausadamente, como se explicasse para uma criançinha de cinco anos o por que do cão latir.

- Ai, Meu Merlin. – exclamou Raquel, revirando os olhos. – Vocês são tão infantis.

- Mas...

- Vamos logo. – Raquel interrompeu James, o puxando pelo braço em direção da saída.

Raquel saiu apressada do Salão Principal, puxando um James indignado. Lira e Victoria saíram correndo atrás da amigas com olhares duvidosos, Sirius murmurava coisas sem sentido enquanto ia seguindo na mesma direção que os outros, Remus encolheu os ombros e seguiu o amigo.

- Ótimo. – murmurou Lily com ironia, saindo do salão. – E depois eu é que sou apressada.

O caminho até a Torre da Grifinória ocorreu tranquilamente. Lira, Victoria e Raquel iam mais à frente conversando aos murmúrios e rindo de vez em quando, Lily e Remus estavam conversando sobre o trabalho de monitor e os horários de ronda (N/A: coisinha chata!). Por último vinham James e Sirius que tramavam planos para driblar a monitoria e aprontar com os primeranistas. Como essas conversas banais não nos interessam vamos dar uma volta pelos acontecimentos da nossa história...

-Y*-

Yuri se encontrava no escritório do diretor, havia parado ali por causa da Guerra de Comida que iniciou no jantar (N/A: Mentira que a culpada foi a Luisa). O garoto olhava para o relógio de minuto em minuto, afinal, o tempo passava muito lentamente naquele lugar. Estava ali há quase duas horas e o diretor não havia sequer lhe dito o castigo.

Depois de terminar a diversão no Salão Principal, Dumbledore mandou todos para suas casas e chamou Yuri para o seu escritório. Andaram em total silêncio até o local, somente sendo possível se escutar os barulhos dos passos ecoando no corredor. Subiram as escadas em espiral e Yuri ficou quase uma hora sobre tortura, ou seja, escutando uma repreensão enorme e muito chata de Dumbledore.

Uma chamada da professora McGonagall fez o diretor interromper o discurso, sobre respeito, bagunça e coisas que nenhum adolescente quer saber, e atender uma ligação. Desde então, Yuri esta sentado numa cadeira desconfortável sem nada para fazer e esperando Dumbledore terminar a importante ligação e lhe dar uma detenção. (N/A: Isso da pena em qualquer um!)

- Isso é tediante! – falou Yuri pensando em voz alta. -I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me, Papa-Paparazzi, Baby there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be,  
Papa-Paparazzi, Promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that boy is mine Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me, Papa-paparazzi – o garoto começou a cantarolar.

Dois minutos depois...

Hahaaaa!  
Silicon, saline, poison inject me  
Baby, I'm a free bit(ch)  
I'm a free bit(ch)

O super fã da Lady Gaga, vulgo Yuri, começou a interpretar. Estava de costas para os quadros, ou seja, de frente para a porta. Seus braços começaram a subir devagar.

- Uau! – gritou o garoto se virando.

Some girls won't dance to the beat of the track  
She won't walk away  
But she won't look back  
She looks good  
But her boyfriend says she's a mess  
She's a mess  
She's a mess  
Now the girl is stressed  
She's a mess  
She's a mess  
She's a mess  
She's a mess  
(Tellem', girls)

Yuri andava para frente com um olhar direto, como se estivesse em uma passarela, até a mesa de Dumbledore, cantando o inicio da musica.

Baby loves to dance in the dark  
Cuz' when he's looking she falls apart  
Baby loves to dance in the dark  
Baby loves to dance in the dark  
Cuz when he's looking she falls apart  
Baby loves to dance, loves dance in the dark

O garoto passou uma das mãos pelo cabelo enquanto a outra ficava na frente da boca, como se estivesse segurando um microfone. Yuri desceu a mão lentamente e se segurou na mesa, descendo até o chão em seguida.

Quando Dumbledore entrou no escritório, Yuri estava levantando devagarzinho e rebolando. O diretor arregalou os olhos e se aproximou do garoto.

- Sr. Mart, você não esta aqui para cantar feito Lady e dançar feito Gaga! – bronqueou o diretor, acabando com a interpretação de Yuri.

O fã numero 1 da Lady Gaga (N/A: É sério! Ele sabe tudo sobre ela!) ficou roxo, vermelho e rosa da cabeça aos pés e se sentou novamente na cadeira.

Dumbledore contornou a mesa e se sentou na sua cadeira. (N/A: Não me diga! _ ironia onn_)

- Nunca vi tamanha falta de respeito com o diretor e, principalmente, com essa escola! – esbravejou Dumbledore. – Por isso você terá que passar a semana inteira com uma roupa da Lady Gaga... que eu irei escolher .

Com um sorriso maroto, Dumbledore transformou a roupa da escola de Yuri em uma roupa bem típica Lady Gaga.

O garoto foi envolto em uma nuvem de fumaça, que, ao se dissipar, deixou a amostra uma imagem muito diferente e muito, mas muito engraçada. As roupas pretas com o símbolo da Lufa-lufa de Yuri sumiram e no lugar estava uma outra. Yuri estava usando, agora, uma camisa, colada no corpo, vermelha com uma causa jeans, de cintura baixa, e uma bota verde com detalhes em roxo. Por cima desse conjunto, tinha um sobretudo todo peludo, bem clarinho. Para terminar o conjunto, o garoto usava um óculos escuros gigantes e uma corrente de ouro.

- Bem... – começou Dumbledore, segurando o riso. – Agora, falando sobre a detenção...

- Tem mais? – questionou Yuri, de olhos muito arregalados, e interrompendo Dumbledore.

- Sim. Você terá que limpar a sala de troféus, durante somente uma noite.

- Quando?

- Sexto ás oito e meia. Sob supervisão da professora McGonagall. Boa Noite, esta liberado Sr. Mart.

- Boa Noite, Diretor.

Yuri saiu do escritório do diretor de cabeça baixa, chateado. Teria que ser alvo de brincadeirinhas durante o resto do ano, no mínimo. "Ai, esse ano vai ser longo..." comentou o garoto em pensamento. Yuri ficou rondando durante bastante tempo e, um pouco antes do horário de recolher, foi direto para o seu dormitório, tomando cuidado para não ser visto daquele jeito.

-G*M-

O grupo de grifinórios chegou ao Salão Comunal com as mesmas conversas banais, como todos estavam sujos e muito cansados, se dirigiram direto para os dormitórios.

Os meninos se despediram das meninas e subiram para seu dormitório, onde Peter já dormia. Remus, que foi o primeiro a entrar, logo anunciou.

- Sou o primeiro a tomar banho!

- Quem se importa? – implicou Sirius.

O lobisomem ignorou o amigo e, pegando sua roupa, entrou no banheiro. Sirius jogou-se em sua cama, desarrumando-a. James sentou-se no parapeito da janela e ficou observando as estrelas, pensativo.

- Sirius. – o maroto de óculos chamou o amigo. – Será que foi uma boa ideia namorar a Raquel e desistir da Lily?

- Sinceramente, eu não sei. Mas se você magoar a Raquel, juro que te mato. – respondeu Almofadinhas. – De uma coisa eu tenho certeza.

- De que? – questionou Pontas, olhando o amigo.

- A ruiva esta se corroendo de ciúmes.

- E é isso que me fez ficar confuso. – disse James, com um sorriso maroto no rosto e voltando sua atenção para o céu.

- Do que vocês estão falando? – perguntou Remus, que saia do banheiro.

- Namoro do James e da Raquel. – respondeu Sirius.

- O que você acha? – questionou James. – Foi uma boa ideia?

- Sei lá. A decisão é de vocês, só acho que a Lily ta com ciúmes. – comentou Remus.

- Nós também. – falaram Sirius e James ao mesmo tempo, rindo logo em seguida.

Sirius olhou para o amigo, ele parecia desolado, sem saber o que fazer. Era uma confusão total. James e Raquel eram amigos desde pequenos e se amavam muito, disso Sirius tinha certeza, mas não sabia se o namoro deles tinha sido uma boa escolha. Queria ver seus amigos, quase irmãos, felizes e tinha certeza de que iria ajudar. Tinha que falar com Remus.

- Você não vai tomar banho, Sirius? – James perguntou.

- Pode ir na frente, to com preguiça. – respondeu o cachorro, se espreguiçando.

- Ta bem. – disse Pontas, pegando suas roupas e entrando no banheiro.

Sirius e Remus ficaram em silêncio, somente esperando. Sirius olhava para os lados e checava se Peter estava realmente dormindo, enquanto Remus sentava-se na cama do amigo. Quando o chuveiro finalmente foi ligado, Sirius voltou a se sentar na sua cama e disse.

- Preciso da sua ajuda!

- Pra que? – questionou Remus, curioso.

- Eu não sei se esse namoro do James com a Raquel foi uma boa ideia. – Almofadinhas começou a explicar. – Quero que me ajude a testá-los, para ver o que realmente sentem um pelo outro. Você topa?

- Claro. – concordou Aluado.

- Ótimo. Comece a pensar em um plano.

Depois de vários minutos pensando e não achando nenhuma ideia realmente boa, Remus comentou.

- Acho que vamos precisar de uma ajudinha!

- Quem?

- Frank e Peter. – Remus apoiou o queixo na mão.

- O Frank pode, mas o Peter não ajudaria em nada. – opinou Sirius. – Poderíamos pedir a ajuda da Alice.

- Ótimo. – exclamou Remus. – Será que a Lira e a Victoria topariam?

- Acho que sim.

- Ok. Então, vamos falar com essas pessoas amanhã! – ordenou Remus, levantando-se.

- Quer pedir a ajuda da Lily e da Luisa também? Para virar um projeto comunitário. – Sirius perguntou irônico, sendo ignorado pelo amigo.

Remus voltou para sua cama, deitando-se rapidamente, e, antes de adormecer, falou para Sirius.

- A Luisa até pode ser, mas a Lily já é demais. Boa Noite.

- Isso que é sono de pedra. Mal deitou e já dormiu. – disse Sirius em voz alta.

Depois de mais algum tempo, James saiu do banheiro e deitou em sua cama, desejando uma boa noite para Sirius. "Eu tenho amigos, definitivamente, loucos." Pensou o cachorro, sorrindo marotamente.

-G*F-

As garotas da Grifinória logo que entraram no dormitório se organizaram. Lily foi tomar banho primeiro, enquanto as outras três organizavam seu material e conversavam sobre os novos alunos. Em seguida Lira foi tomar banho, seguida de Victoria e por último foi Raquel. Todas já estavam prontas para dormir e com as coisas arrumadas para o dia seguinte, quando notaram a falta de Marcelle.

- O monitor foi mostrar o caminho até o dormitório ou se agarrar com ela pelos corredores? –perguntou Vick.

-Acho que os dois. – respondeu Raquel, risonha.

- Vocês viram o novo aluno? – questionou Lily.

- Mas é claro! – respondeu Lira. – Quem não viu?

- Super gato e mal! Eu quero um! – exclamou Victoria.

- Da onde será que eles vieram? – Raquel estava duvidosa.

O silêncio se instaurou no dormitório, todos se perguntavam a mesma coisa.

- Acho que já ouvi o sobrenome Riddle me algum lugar. – comentou Lily. – Penso que li em um livro.

- Ótimo. Isso resume a nossa busca a toda a biblioteca! – exclamou Raquel com ironia e revirando os olhos.

- Vamos perguntar a Marcelle. – resolveu Lira.

Marcelle nem ao menos tinha entrado totalmente no dormitório quando foi bombeada por perguntas nada discretas.

- Você já o beijou? – perguntou Victoria.

- De que tipo de garota ele gosta? – questionou Lira.

- Ele ficaria comigo? – quis saber Lily.

- Você sabe o hino da Inglaterra? – a pergunta sem sentido algum foi feita por Raquel.

- Ahm... Bem primeiro: Não Victoria, eu nunca beijei o Bernard. Segundo: Lira, ele gosta de todo tipo de garota, terceiro: Lily, claro! – Marcelle respondeu as perguntas uma por uma. – E Raquel, eu só sei uma parte.

- Qual? – questionou a morena.

- E o que isso importa? – perguntou Lily, sendo ignorada.

- God, save the Queen! – respondeu Marcelle.

- Dog, save the Queen! – imitou Victoria.

- Dog? – Raquel perguntou risonha.

Em seguida todas as garotas do dormitório caíram na gargalhada, até mesmo Lily riu do erro.

- Fato: Ninguém sabe cantar todo o hino. – comentou Victoria.

- Da onde vocês vieram? – Raquel perguntou curiosa.

- Somos ingleses.

- Mudando o foca para você. – disse Raquel.

- De Londres? – questionou Lira.

- Sim.

- Escola? – Lily olhava curiosa para Marcelle.

- Sempre estudei em casa.

E assim, se seguiu um longo interrogatório feito pelas garotas. Afinal, todas queriam saber mais sobre a nova aluna.

- Cor favorita?

- Cor de vinho..

- Já beijou?

- Sim.

- Estação favorita?

-Inverno.

- Aula favorita?

-Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas.

- Joga Quadribol?

- Jogo.

- Sabe fazer rodopios e cambalhotas?

- Sei.

- Gosta de qual tipo de garoto?

- Forte, bonito e carinhoso.

- Conhece quais lugares?

- França. É um pais lindo.

- Achou algum garoto daqui bonitinho?

- Eu me recuso a responder essa pergunta.

- Aniversário?

- 7 de Fevereiro.

- Legal, eu também faço em Fevereiro, só que no dia 29. A Lira faz 16 de Maio, a Victoria faz 15 de Abril. – comentou Raquel.

- E eu no dia 30 de Janeiro. – acrescentou Lily

- Pais separados?

- Sim.

- Quer ser nossa amiga?

- Sim.

E assim terminou o interrogatório.

- Ótimo, no final de semana vamos apresentar você a Hogwarts. – exclamou Raquel, sorrindo de leve.

Assim, todas foram, finalmente, dormir.

-Ls*B-

Continuando nossa voltinha...

Ana Beatriz Nevik era uma quintanista da Lufa-lufa. Possui dezesseis anos, olhos castanhos e cabelos castanho-escuros e lisos. É amiga de Luisa e tira notas na média. Seus pais são trouxas, tem uma médica como mãe e seu pai é um empresário. Tem uma característica faladeira e é muito alegre. Os conhecidos a chamam de Bia ou Trix. Entrou atrasada na escola, por causa de um erro no sistema mágico. Por isso, esta um ano atrasada.

A garota apresentada acima conversava super animada com Luisa, enquanto as duas passeavam pelo castelo.

- Ahh! – berrou Bia, animada. – Você viu que gato é o novo aluno!

- Gato e assustador. – comentou Luisa. – Você viu o jeito como ele entrou no salão?

- Claro! – confirmou Bia, com os olhinhos brilhando. – Vi e amei! Quem é que não gosta de um badboy na sua vida?

- Pior é que você tem razão! – exclamou Luisa.

As duas caíram na gargalhada, era estranho pensar que justamente o garoto mal é o mais bonito. Estavam passando por um corredor e viram Dumbledore falando no telefone, perecendo estar preocupado.

- Nossa! – disse Bia surpresa.

- Que foi? – Luisa questionou a amiga.

- Desde quando tem telefone aqui?

- Ahh, Bia, ta todo mundo fazendo um 21! – comentou Luisa, botando uma mão na cintura e balançando o dedinho da outra.

- Que legal! – exclamou Bia, animada. – Acho que vou botar um no meu quarto. Quanto ta?

Nesse momento Dumbledore, que estava passando por ali, levantou o dedinho, como Luisa, e disse.

- Ta barato pra caramba!

Luisa e Bia se entreolharam e, ao ouvirem a porta do escritório do diretor bater, caíram na gargalhada. As garotas continuaram o seu caminho rindo e conversando sobre coisas banais. (N/A: Adoro essa palavra.) Depois de andar por quase todo o castelo, Bia e Luisa decidiram ir para o dormitório.

- Essas escadas são um tormento! – exclamou Trix, quando estava subindo as escadas. – A gente nunca sabe aonde vai parar.

- Tem razão, elas mudam a toda hora! – concordou Luisa.

De repente a escada começou a se movimentar, indo para a direção contrária ao salão comunal da Lufa-lufa.

-Ai! Isso é muito irritante! – exclamou Bia com raiva. - Agora, nós vamos ter que esperar a escada voltar para aquela posição.

- Ou, nó podemos dar mais uma volta e ir pela escada da parede, aquela que não muda de lugar! – opinou Luisa.

- Eu topo!

Assim que a escada voltou a parar, as duas garotas continuaram a subir o resto da escada. Bia se distraiu e acabou tropeçando no último degrau, caindo no chão.

- Ai! – berrou a garota. – Meu tornozelo! Esta doendo pacas! (N/A: Paca = Muito) Luisa, será que dá para você me ajudar?

- Não, eu vou deixar você caída ai e vou chamar uns Comensais da Morte pra te matar! – Luisa disse com ironia, arrastando Bia até o corredor.

O local se iluminou assim que as garotas entraram nele, haviam algumas estatuas e uns quadros, que faziam sobras em alguns locais do corredor.

- To fa... – Bia ia dizendo, até que olhou para um canto escuro do corredor e ver algo. – O que é aquilo?

- Aquilo o que? – Luisa perguntou confusa.

- Ali! – exclamou Bia apontando para um local. – Tenho certeza que vi algo!

Para acalmar a amiga, Luisa seguiu até aquele canto do corredor e observou bem o local a sua volta.

- Trix, não tem nada naquele canto. – disse Luisa, depois de voltar para perto da amiga.

- Mas eu tenho certeza que vi algo! – Beatriz continuava insistindo.

- Você deve ter batido a cabeça também! – exclamou Luisa. – Deixa pra lá! Vamos ir para o Salão Comunal. Você já consegue andar?

- Já. – respondeu Bia se levantando, ainda desconfiada.

As duas começaram a se dirigir para o Salão Comunal da Lufa-lufa, esquecendo o acontecido no corredor.

Mas o que elas não sabiam, é que Beatriz tinha realmente visto algo. Havia um vulto preto observando cada movimento das pessoas naquele castelo. Eles eram quietos e somente vigiavam, esperando a oportunidade de por seu plano em prática.

**N/A: Esse capitulo foi curtinho e só para distrair!**

**O próximo vem com força total! Cheio de mistério e aventura, misturado com muito romance e humor. Agradeço a minhas amigas que me deram um tremendo apoio e que estão me ajudando a escrever a fic!**

**Mila Pink : Amei saber que você esta gostando, a fic ainda vai ter muita ação e mistério, por isso esse capitulo foi mais leve. O Bernard foi resultado de uma pesquisa que eu fiz na minha escola, espero que você goste! Sobre o leão, durante a fic você vai descobrir o verdadeiro mistério.**

**Se estiverem gostando peço ****Reviews****! **

**XOXO**


	4. Planejando

N/A: Só pra dizer, a Tonks vai ter 16 anos e vai frequentar o sexto ano da Corvinal.

Na Floresta Proibida...

Já era quase dez horas e um grupo de mais ou menos 20 pessoas, todas encapuzadas, andava pela floresta, desviando das árvores e andando apressadamente. O grupo seguia na mesma direção, olhando para todos os lados, tomando cuidado para não serem vistos ou ouvidos, o caminho era longo e já estavam quase chegando ao final da floresta, viraram para direita e continuaram andando... Até que, pararam.

O local era medonho, não possuía nem um pouco de luz. As árvores eram mais altas do que o normal e seus galhos eram curvados, como se fossem garras, as raízes saiam do chão e se enrolavam uma nas outras, formando uma entrada para debaixo da árvore. E foi aí que o nosso grupo entrou, um por um.

Uma escada enorme leva até a Sala Peculiar, que, como diz o nome, é diferente. O local era escuro, com vários lustres e estatuas de ouro. Uma mesa gigantesca com várias cadeiras em volta ocupava uma parte do local, sofás e poltronas verdes estavam em volta de uma lareira e no meio da sala havia um globo terrestre, mas não um globo terrestre comum. Cada país era iluminado de uma cor diferente e vários nomes poderiam ser lidos, qualquer bruxo que fosse sangue-puro poderia localizar uma pessoa, de qualquer lugar do mundo, naquele mapa e saber todas as informações sobre ela.

De repente, a imagem do globo mudou e no lugar apareceu uma criatura grande e tremendamente horripilante. O corpo e sua cara eram cobertos de pelo; em vez de pés, o monstro possuía patas de casca dura; só possuía quatro dedos em suas mãos e suas unhas eram enormes e afiadas. No seu rosto, em vez de nariz, possuía um focinho com as narinas expandidas; seus caninos eram maiores e mais afiados do que o normal e por fim a criatura possuía dois chifres pontiagudos. A imagem era de um minotauro.

- Chefe dos Minotauros. Qual é a sua decisão? – perguntou um dos garotos.

- Nós do conselho conversamos bastante e por unanimidade, concordamos em nos juntar ao Lord Voldemort. – o ser disse numa voz grave e rouca.

- Ótimo. – continuou o mesmo garoto. – Avisarei o Lord e, logo, será informado da missão. Por hora, é melhor descansar.

E do mesmo jeito que apareceu, a imagem do minotauro sumiu do globo. O garoto, que falou com o minotauro, se aproximou do globo e o tocou com a varinha, murmurando um nome. Em seguida, todo o mapa desapareceu e a imagem de uma mansão apareceu no lugar.

- **Regulus Black,** **Bartô ****Crouch, ****Rabastan Lestrange e Anita Pervilat. – chamou o garoto e as quatro pessoas chamadas deram dois passos a frente.**

**- Sim, milorde. – disse a garota, fazendo uma reverência.**

**- Vocês irão ser testados numa nova missão, mas dessa vez terão a minha ajuda. – o garoto sorriu malignamente. – Se preparem, pois iremos no final de semana.**

**Enquanto os Comensais saiam da sala, o garoto voltou a olhar a casa e viu um casal de velhos saindo abraçado para o jardim, os dois riam contentes e se divertiam juntos.**

**- Aproveitem, pois isso esta prestes a acabar. – o sorriso do garoto aumentou, ao ver um carro estacionar na frente da mansão e de lá sair um homem e uma mulher, aparentemente da mesma idade do casal.**

**Com um toque de varinha, o globo começou a escurecer e no lugar onde antes estava a imagem dos casais, agora, havia somente uma enorme mancha de sangue. Os olhos cinza-prateados do garoto brilharam em antecipação e em passos firmes e calmos, Bernard Riddle voltou ao castelo.** **-G*F- **

Os primeiros raios de sol começavam a aparecer no céu ainda escuro, eram seis e meia da manhã, mas o Dormitório Feminino da Grifinória já estava uma loucura. Todas as meninas estavam acordadas e se preparando para o primeiro dia de aula, tiravam os pequenos amassadinhos das roupas, tomavam banho, se penteavam e checavam o material para as aulas. A ansiedade tomava conta de todas, afinal, o ano estava cheio de mudanças, teriam novos professores, novos alunos, novas matérias, novos mistérios, novos romances e novas aventuras (N/A: ta parecendo propaganda da fic, mas deixa p/ lá).

Raquel, Lira, Victoria e Marcelle estavam no Dormitório, as garotas conversavam sobre as novidades das férias, enquanto se arrumavam para descer. Vamos escutar um pouquinho da conversa...

-... ai, quando eu ia, finalmente, para Hong Kong meu pai resolveu voltar para Londres e eu não pude conhecer aquela maravilhosa cidade. – Lira terminou seu relato sobre a viagem a China, seu país natal.

- E como foi reencontrar a sua família? – perguntou Victoria.

- Acho que, até agora, esse foi o momento mais emocionante e perfeito da minha vida. Ganhei um bando de presentes e não é natal! – respondeu a chinesinha, levantando da cama e indo na direção da porta. – Acho melhor a gente ir pro Salão Comunal, já é quase seis e meia.

- Lira! – Raquel chamou a amiga, que parou o ato de abrir a porta. – De quem da escola você gosta?

- Pensei que ela já tivesse dito de quem gostava. – comentou Victoria, olhando de rabo de olho para Marcelle.

- E eu já disse. – confirmou Lira. – Continua sendo a mesma pessoa.

- Ata. – Raquel falou e depois de uma rápida troca de olhares com Victoria e Lira, completou botou o plano em ação. – Marcelle!

- Fale. – a integrante mais nova do grupo respondeu.

- Você pode guardar um segredo? – perguntou Raquel e, ao receber um aceno positivo da garota, continuou. – O meu namorado, James, parece interessado na Lily...

- Ele pede pra sair com ela dês do quarto ano, ta mais que interessado. – interrompeu Victoria, um olhar mortífero de Raquel.

- E parece que agora ela gosta dele também. – completou Lira.

- O caso é que eu preciso da sua ajuda, assim como a da Vick e da Lira, para testá-lo numa coisa. – continuou Raquel, como se não tivesse sido interrompida. – Então, posso contar com a sua ajuda?

Marcelle sorriu marotamente e disse:

- Eu aceito, mas com uma condição.

- O que? – questionou Victoria curiosa.

-Não vou fazer nada que possa machucar ele... – Marcelle olhou para as garotas, antes de completar. -... permanentemente.

- Ótimo, o plano é o seguinte... – Raquel explicou toda a situação e contou o plano para as amigas, aos poucos já tinham tudo combinado.

Todas as meninas se entreolharam, um sorriso sinistro estava no rosto de todas. Lira se aproximou das outras, tinham algum tempo, afinal, as aulas só começariam às sete e meia.

-G*M-

No dormitório dos meninos a bagunça reinava. Roupas e sapatos espalhados para todos os lados, toalhas molhadas jogadas em qualquer lugar. Todos, menos Peter, já estavam prontos para as aulas, pegavam os livros e separavam os materiais.

- Por que será que o Peter não acorda? – questionou Remus, se aproximando da cama onde o garoto dormia.

- Você conhece o Peter, só sebe comer e dormir! – exclamou Sirius. – E além disso, que te importa esse rato.

- Mesmo sendo rato, ele continua sendo nosso colega de quarto, temos o dever de acordá-lo para as aulas. – argumentou Remus.

- Então o acorde você, porque se eu me aproximar dele, o esgano sem pensar de novo. – comentou James, olhando para Peter com raiva.

Remus, James e Sirius haviam deixado de falar com Peter, depois que este traiu a confiança de seus amigos. Ninguém sabia o que ocorreu, mas Peter não era mais um dos Marotos. A verdade é que, os garotos descobriram, no ano anterior, que Peter tinha se juntado aos Comensais da Morte em troca de dinheiro e, agora, carregava a Marca Negra no braço. Mesmo sabendo disso, os Marotos combinaram em não contar a ninguém sobre a marca e com a ajuda de Raquel e Lira, apagaram da mente do rato traidor os segredos comprometedores que ele sabia.

- Deixa pra lá! – Remus desistiu de acordar o gorducho. – Mudando de assunto... Vocês sabem o garoto novo?

- Acho que não exista pessoa no castelo que não saiba. A concorrência vai ser grande, no assunto "ficadas". – comentou Sirius, decepcionado ao saber que poderia ter o seu recorde batido.

Dês do quarto ano, Sirius vem ficando com todas as garotas do castelo e, esse ano, faltavam apenas 50 para que ficasse com todas as garotas de 14 à 17 anos, mas a presença do novo aluno poderia acabar com seus planos.

- Nós sabemos, faltam 14 da Corvinal, 7 da Lufa, 20 da Sonserina e 9 da Grifinória ... – James começou a contar.

- Sendo que 15 têm namorados, incluindo a Raquel, e uma é a Luisa, que te odeia de todas as maneiras. – completou Remus.

- Sem falar da Lily e da novata. – continuou James. – Você tem que torcer para que o garoto novo não seja galinha, senão, tu ta ferrado.

Sirius amarrou a cara e cruzou os braços zangado, fazendo Remus e James rirem da cara do amigo. Remus pegou seu material e desceu para o salão comunal com os amigos, afinal, já eram quase sete horas.

- Vou esperar a Raquel, vocês podem ir se quiserem. – disse James aos amigos, se tacando no sofá da sala.

Remus fez um sinal de ok e saiu em direção do Salão Principal com Sirius. Depois de alguns minutos, Raquel desceu as escadas com Lira, Victoria e Marcelle.

- Vamos tomar café? – perguntou James, dando um selinho em Raquel.

- Não nós todos vamos morrer de fome. – exclamou Victoria irônica. – Vamos logo!

Victoria saiu apressada do salão comunal sendo seguida pelos outros.

-L*Ls*B-

Lily viu que eram seis e quarenta e desceu as escadas rapidamente, indo em direção do Salão Principal, para conversar com Luisa. Viu a amiga no corredor, conversando com Beatriz e foi falar com as duas.

-... e ai ele virou e disse "Nada mau para uma novata no ramo". – Luisa terminava de contar sua história, causando gargalhadas na outra lufa-lufa.

- Oi gente. – Lily recebeu "Bom dia" das duas e continuou a falar. – Vocês já viram as notícias do Hognew?

- Não. – Luisa respondeu. – Parece que a Rita Skeeter ta querendo manter um clima super misterioso, a edição só vai sair na janta.

- Há boatos dizendo que vai ter até entrevista com os alunos novos. – comentou Beatriz. – Ta acontecendo muito mistério para saber de qual família vem o Riddle, o nome não é conhecido, mas ele é tratado como um príncipe na Sonserina.

- Eu tenho certeza de que já ouvi falar nesse nome. – disse Luisa pensativa.

- E eu li em algum livro, mas não lembro em qual. Marcelle disse essa manhã, que o conheceu faz pouco tempo e que ele deu em cima dela, foi assim que ela descobriu que ele fica com qualquer garota. – informou Lily, espantando um besouro verde dali de perto. – Ai, que bicho chato!

As garotas ouviram passos no corredor e notaram que Sirius e Remus estavam vindo na direção delas.

- E ai, garotas! – cumprimentou Sirius, enquanto Remus fazia um aceno com a cabeça.

As garotas responderam com um aceno de cabeça. Ficaram um minuto em silêncio constrangedor, todos estavam estranhando a situação.

- Onde esta o Potter? – perguntou Lily, tentando não demonstrar interesse.

- Comigo. – disse uma voz atrás deles.

Todo o grupo se virou e viram Raquel de mãos dadas com James, junto com Lira, Marcelle e Victoria. James cumprimentou as garotas com um aceno.

- Meus amorecos!- exclamou Raquel, abraçando Sirius e Remus.

- Vamos comer! Estou morrendo de fome! – reclamou Victoria.

- Ela falou corretamente, a coisa esta séria. – o comentário de Lira fez todos rirem.

Os dez foram em direção do Salão Principal, andando calmamente.

- Evans! Posso falar com você? – chamou Raquel, assustando a todos. Lily olhou desconfiada para a garota, mas confirmou com a cabeça.

As duas ficaram para trás, recebendo olhares estranhos dos outros, Lily olhou para Raquel e colocou as mãos na cintura.

- O que você quer? – perguntou a ruiva, ainda olhando a outra desconfiadamente.

- Vamos dar uma trégua.

- Por quê? – questionou Lily, ainda mais desconfiada.

- Eu quero descobrir mais sobre o novo aluno e você quer se aproximar mais do James, já que descobriu que esta apaixonada por ele. É só juntar as coisas. – explicou Raquel.

- E você vai deixar eu me aproximar do James, mesmo sabendo que eu sou apaixonada por ele? – Lily arregalou os olhos ao receber um aceno positivo da outra. – Ficou maluca de vez, garota?

- Não, se você ficar mais que amiga dele, eu te mato. – comentou Raquel como se falasse de uma coisa banal (N/A: essa palavra tinha que aparecer no cap! ;D). – E além disso, você não é tão má companhia.

- Esta bem, eu aceito o acordo. – Lily disse, estendendo a mão para Raquel.

Com uma careta, Raquel apertou a mão de Lily. Por dentro, Raquel estava sorrindo marotamente, seu plano tinha começado.

-Tds -

O resto da manhã passou normalmente, ou tão normal quanto se é possível com esse grupo. Ocorreram algumas bombas de bosta nos corredores, uns dois alunos do terceiro ano da Sonserina foram parar na enfermaria, berros de "É o primeiro dia de aula, seus imbecis!" e "Detenção!" vindos de Lily e da , respectivamente. Marcelle sumiu durante o terceiro tempo e, quando questionada pelas amigas, apenas disse que Rita Skeeter queria falar com ela.

Já era hora do almoço, Yuri não havia aparecido durante toda a manhã, o que era muito estranho. Lira, Victoria e Raquel olhavam para a porta de entrada a todo estante, preocupadas com o amigo.

- O que será que aconteceu com o Yuri? - perguntou Lira, preocupada com o amigo.

Antes que alguém pudesse responder a pergunta, burburinhos e risadas começaram a ser ouvidos por todo o Salão Principal e, quando os olhares se voltaram para a porta de entrada a pergunta de Lira foi respondida.

Yuri estava na entrada do Salão Principal vestido de Lady Gaga. A camisa, colada no corpo, mudou de vermelha para roxa e o garoto não estava usando o sobretudo peludo, nem os óculos escuros gigantes. A corrente de ouro no pescoço foi o que chamou mais a atenção das pessoas. Todos no Salão estavam rindo do estado em que o garoto se encontrava, final, no primeiro dia já tinham o maior mico do ano.

O Lufa- Lufa andou até a sua mesa emburrado e começou a comer em silêncio. Depois que as risadas diminuíram, os alunos voltaram a comer normalmente. Após o almoço, os nossos grifinórios favoritos teriam dois tempos seguidos de DCAT (Defesa Contra As Artes Das Trevas.) junto da Sonserina.

- Six! – chamou Raquel. – Me leva de cavalinho.

- Qué me matar, garota? – questionou o garoto.

- Por favor! – pediu Raquel, fazendo carinha de cachorrinho- sem- dono- abandonado – na- chuva.

- Ta bom! Sobe.

Raquel deu um pulinho de felicidade e subiu nas costas de Sirius. Sendo assim, o grupo se dirigiu para a sala do Professor Melloni.

**-P*L-**

**Orlando e Lygia Lirey receberam um patrono de seus amigos, dizendo que em menos de um minuto estariam ali, e saíram para esperar do lado de fora da casa.**

**- Os anos passam, as crianças crescem, mas continuamos amigos dos Potters. – comentou Orlando risonho, fazendo sua esposa rir também.**

**- E isso vai continuar por muito tempo. – completou sua mulher, carinhosamente.** **Um carro parou em frente da mansão e de lá saíram Charlus e Dorea Potter, o portão para o jardim da mansão se abriu e o casal entrou, indo em direção dos amigos.**

**- Quanto tempo, Orlando! – exclamou Charlus, risonho. – Nós não nos vemos faz dois dias.**

**- É realmente. – Orlando disse, entrando na brincadeira. – Já estava com saudades das suas piadas sem graça.**

**- Vamos entrando, já esfria aqui fora. – Lygia falou, depois de cumprimentar o casal.**

**Os quatro seguiram para dentro da casa e entraram numa sala confortável. A lareira já estava acesa e as luzes também. As duas mulheres se sentaram num sofá e começaram a conversar sobre as novidades da vizinhança, enquanto os homens se acomodavam nas poltronas.**

**- Charlus, já teve alguma notícia sobre o próximo passo de Voldemort? – perguntou Orlando, temendo a resposta.**

**Um silêncio tomou conta da sala, as mulheres pararam de conversar e viraram sua atenção para a resposta de Charlus.**

**- Alastor disse que não conseguiram localizar o esconderijo dele, ataques a famílias trouxas tem ocorrendo em vários locais diferentes da Inglaterra, mas quando os aurores chegam lá, só há os mortos. – Charlus contou. - Somente hoje houve três adultos e uma criança mortos em Londres, um casal foi sequestrado em Mill Town, Etans, Ivans...**

**- Evans?- questionou Dorea.**

**- Isso! – exclamou Charlus. – Como você sabia?**

**Continua...**

**N/A: O cap. Ficou curtinho, mas o próximo vai ser melhor e maior. Desculpa a demora, mas tava muito ocupada. Eu ia postar ontem, mas não deu tempo.** **Mila Pink: Oie! Aqui ta mais um cap. Espero que você goste. O ser que tava escondido vai reaparecer em breve. Bjussss** **Comentem...** **XOXO**


	5. Mais um inimigo

_Raquel deu um pulinho de felicidade e subiu nas costas de Sirius. Sendo assim, o grupo se dirigiu para a sala do Professor Melloni. _

A sala de DCAT é a mais temida e a mais desejada por todos os alunos, nela se aprende feitiços úteis em batalhas e, outros que jamais deveriam ser usados. A sala já estava praticamente lotada, enquanto o grupo de grifinórios, já que Luisa tinha ido para sua aula de Feitiços, continuava no corredor.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – Berrou Raquel, saindo de cima de Sirius e saltando em cima de Caio.

Caio David Lacif, mais conhecido como CD, é um dos garotos mais fofos de Hogwarts. Seus cabelos claros em cachinhos e seus olhos castanhos fazem com que ele pareça um anjinho, muito diferente de que ele é de verdade. É tímido, mas sabe aprontar quando quer, ama Quadribol e sonha em ser um grande jogador um dia. Melhor amigo de Victoria e meio-irmão de Luisa, mora com a mãe, mas visita a irmã nas férias e nos feriados. O garoto é considerado, por quase todas as meninas de Hogwarts, o irmão mais fofo do mundo.

Mas continuando...

O garoto acima, após sobreviver um esmagamento surpresa de Raquel e ser apresentado a Marcelle, cumprimentou Lira, os Marotos e Victoria.

- Ué, Lily Evans andando com vocês? – perguntou CD, com os olhos arregalados. – O mundo tá acabando e ninguém me avisou?

- Viu! – exclamou Sirius para os amigos, apontando para CD. – Eu não sô o único que pensa assim.

- Black! Desde quando você pensa? - questionou Lily, fazendo todos, menos Sirius e Raquel, rirem.

- Hahaha, muito engraçadinha. – comentou Sirius irônico. – Pelo menos a Raquel não riu.

- Eu só não ri, porque estava mais ocupada em saber por onde anda a Rita Skeeter, não a vi o dia todo. – respondeu Raquel, com os olhos estreitados. – Ela só pode estar aprontando algo. Isso não ta me cheirando bem.

- Desculpa, fui eu. – se desculpou Sirius, recebendo olhares de nojo das garotas e tapas na cabeça dos meninos.

- Tinha que ser o Sirius! – exclamou Victoria, rolando os olhos.

- Se não fosse o Sirius, quem mais faria papel de ridículo? – implicou Lira, rindo junto aos outros.

Depois da piadinha, Lily e os Marotos, com um Sirius emburrado, se distanciaram das garotas, seguindo para a aula, enquanto as outras meninas conversavam com CD sobre coisas banais (N/A: Olha aí a palavrinha!).

- Como foram suas férias? – perguntou CD para as meninas.

- Demais. Revi meus parentes, falei chinês com minhas amigas, fiz um passeio pela minha antiga cidade... – Lira ia dizendo antes de ser interrompida por Victoria.

- Ela fez o que eu, a Marcelle e a Raquel já sabemos e o que o CD não ta a fim de saber! – exclamou Victoria, levando um olhar mortal de Lira.

- Quem disse? – questionou Lira. – Ele pode querer sab...

- Lira é obvio que ele não quer! – disse Victoria. – Você é burra ou o quê?

A última fala de Victoria desencadeou uma briga entre as duas amigas, enquanto CD, Marcelle e Raquel riam das duas bobas. Mas não é isso que nos interessa. O que nos interessa esta dentro da sala de DCAT. É uma garota, que até então, não foi notada por ninguém na sala.

A garota possui olhos amendoados cor de violeta e cabelos rosa Pink, parece ser tímida, mas as aparências podem enganar. Seus olhos vagam de um canto da sala ao outro, olhando cada rosto em seus mínimos detalhes e reconhecendo suas personalidades. Acho que vocês provavelmente já sabem quem é a garota, mas para aqueles que não sabem, o mistério continua.

A atenção da garota se voltou para o grupo que acabara de entrar, e seus olhos passaram a observar atentamente, um certo garoto com cabelos castanhos claros e olhos da mesma cor. O garoto conversava com um de seus amigos e se sentou na penúltima fileira e seu jeito descontraído fez a garota corar de vergonha.

Mas, apesar de nossa querida garota-mistério estar impressionada por Remus Lupin, vamos prestar mais atenção num certo Maroto que usa óculos, pois é onde nossas descobertas sobre o passado começam. James Potter esta sentado entre Remus e Sirius, perdido em seus pensamentos, lembrando de coisas do seu passado. Vocês querem saber o que é? Eu também.

**N/A: Aqui começa a lembrança do James. Não há cenas de sexo, nem nada do tipo, mas eu não me responsabilizo pelo trauma.**

**FlashBack**

_Ano Novo – 1967/1968_

_Já eram nove horas da noite em Murphind __**(N/A: Vale tudo quando você não sabe o que botar. Eu juntei o nome de um livro com a marca da minha blusa)**__, uma cidadezinha no interior da Inglaterra, que fica próxima ao mar. Algumas pessoas andavam pelas ruas desertas, voltando do trabalho ou fazendo compras de última hora._

_Uma chuva fina caia intensamente, juntando-se a camada de gelo, já quase derretida, no chão. Pinheiros gigantes e totalmente enfeitados, que podiam ser vistos de longe, deixavam a cidade com uma felicidade tocável de Ano Novo._

_Um pouco afastada da cidade, existia uma casa, que não podia ser vista pelos trouxas. Essa casa era a Casa Vertishl, mais conhecida como a Casa de Veraneio dos Potters. A casa era enorme e tinha três andares, no primeiro andar estava acontecendo uma festa de Ano novo, mas isso não é importante. _

_Dentro da casa, mais precisamente no segundo andar, um garotinho de cabelos arrepiados e óculos, aparentando ter seus oito anos, estava junto de uma garotinha de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis de sete anos. Esses eram James Potter e Lilian Evans. As duas crianças estavam entediadas, já que foram expulsos da festa de Ano Novo dos Potter e postos para ver um filme na televisão._

_James estava deitado na sua cama, olhando pela janela, observando a neve cair do lado de fora. Já Raquel estava deitada de bruços no chão, escrevendo algo em seu diário._

_Depois de algum tempo, as coisas continuaram chatas e cansativas. Até que algo, no lado de fora, chamou a atenção de James, que levantou da cama e caminhou em passos lentos até a janela, olhando para o ponto no jardim. O garotinho olhava o movimento, ainda não identificado, tentando descobrir quem eram aquelas pessoas vestidas estranhamente._

_- Jay! –chamou Raquel, fazendo James desviar sua atenção para a garota. – O que foi?_

_- Nada importante. – disse James, se aproximando de Raquel e sentando-se na cama. – Animada para o seu aniversário? É esse ano!Oito aninhos!_

_- Vai ser demais! Meus avós vão me levar para o parque de diversões e... Você vai junto, né? – pediu Raquel, indo se sentar na cama, ao lado de James._

_- Óbvio, acha mesmo que eu perderia uma ida ao parque grátis? Nunca! – exclamou James, rindo da cara indignada de Raquel, que logo começou a rir junto._

_Os dois ficaram se encarando durante um bom tempo, o riso parara aos poucos, mas o sorriso permanecia nos rostos. James se aproximou um pouco mais de Raquel e apoiou sua mão sobre a da garota, que corou desviando o olhar para a televisão. James riu da vergonha da amiga e também desviou seu olhar para a televisão._

_O filme já estava quase no fim, segundo James notara. Na tela, os dois personagens principais, se olharam por um longo tempo sob um fina chuva e seguiram em um beijo. James olhou para Raquel e observou a garota ficar ainda mais corada de vergonha._

_Tomando coragem, James segurou carinhosamente o queixo de Raquel e a fez olhar em sua direção. O garoto observou Raquel fechar os olhos e vagarosamente se aproximou. Os lábios se tocaram timidamente, como se tivessem medo do desconhecido. O beijo era de um jeito doce e calmo, a inocência de um simples tocar de lábios._

_James acabou com o beijo e afastou seus rostos devagar, observando cuidadosamente a reação da amiga. Raquel abriu os olhos e ficou observando o nada, sem falar ou se mover. O maroto estranhou o comportamento, mas resolveu não falar nada também._

_- James? – chamou Raquel depois de um tempo, quebrando o silêncio. – Isso foi um beijo?_

_- Sim. – disse James, risonho. - Gostou?_

_Quando Raquel fez menção de responder, as crianças começaram a ouvir gritos de horror e risos maléficos. James segurou a mão de Raquel e a puxou para fora do quarto. As crianças desceram as escadas correndo e chegaram ao salão, onde estava acontecendo a festa._

_Os convidados formavam um circulo e observavam, horrorizados, algo mais há frente. James apertou ainda mais a mão de Raquel e os dois seguiram em frente, passando por todas as pessoas, até chegarem a ver algo que os deixou assustados._

_No centro da roda estava Juliana Lirey, uma mulher com cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, junto á vários Comensais da Morte. _

_- Mamãe! – berrou Raquel, sendo impedida de correr até a mulher por James. _

_A atenção de todos se voltou para as duas crianças na sala e o olhar de Juliana se encheu de malicia. Quando Juliana fez menção de se aproximar de Raquel, James se pôs na frente da garota. A mulher levantou a varinha na direção de James, mas antes que pudesse fazer algo, feitiços começaram a ser jogados de um lado para o outro, os Comensais lutavam contra os aurores._

_James puxou Raquel novamente e a levou em direção da saída. As crianças corriam, James somente corria, puxando Raquel consigo. Depois de um tempo correndo, Raquel e James pararam e James percebeu que Raquel estava chorando. James se aproximou da garota e a abraçou, esperando que o choro parasse._

Os pensamentos de James se tornaram nublados de repente e uma lembrança diferente começou a surgir em sua mente.

Hogwarts – 1974

_James estava sentado em um banco no jardim de Hogwarts, observando uma garota ruiva com olhos extremamente verdes. Lilian Evans estava sentada embaixo de uma árvore, perto do lago negro. Seus olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos, demonstrando que a garota havia chorado muito, recentemente._

_O garoto não sabia a razão, mas James não conseguia desviar seu olhar de Lilian. Observava cada movimento que a garota fazia atentamente. James sentiu um pingo de água cair em seu rosto, anunciando a chuva que estava começando, e se levantou. James olhou novamente na direção de Lilian e observou a ruiva levantar, indo em direção da entrada do castelo. _

_Tomando coragem, James começou a andar em direção de Lilian. O garoto se movimentava rapidamente, ansioso para fazer o que, fazia alguns meses, estava esperando. A chuva apertava a cada largo passo que James dava, o desejo se alastrando por seu corpo e em poucos minutos o maroto já estava próximo de Lilian._

_- Que foi, Potter? - perguntou Lilian irritada._

_- Só queria provar algo! – comentou James._

_- O qu... – ia dizendo Lilian, quando foi surpreendida por um beijo de James._

_O beijo era com paixão e desejo, uma coisa única, que James nunca havia sentido. O garoto se aproximou ainda mais de Lilian, a segurando pela cintura, ao mesmo tempo em que as mãos de Lilian acariciavam seus cabelos. James pensava que havia chegado ao paraíso, e desejava que aquele beijo não acabasse nunca._

_James sentia os pingos de chuva caírem fortemente em seu corpo, o deixando molhado, mas ele não se importava. O maroto pediu passagem com a língua, no mesmo tempo que um raio cortava o céu. James não entendeu bem, mas quando o barulho de trovão chegou a seus ouvidos, Lilian o empurrou e saiu correndo para dentro do castelo. Desde então, James passou a seguir Lilian, a pedindo para sair._

_Fim FashBack_

James voltou a realidade e olhou em sua volta, notando, somente agora, a presença de Raquel, Lira, Victoria e Marcelle na sua frente. O Maroto balançou sua cabeça, para esquecer esses pensamentos e começou a conversar com Sirius e Remus.

Raquel, Victoria, Marcelle e Lira haviam conversado durante um tempo com CD no corredor e seguiram em direção da sala de DCAT, indo se sentar na frente dos Marotos. As meninas estavam conversando sobre as pessoas da Sonserina, quando notaram a falta do aluno novo. Elas começaram a conversar sobre o suposto paradeiro de Bernard.

- Vai ver ele foi sequestrado pelos UGDJ. – comentou Raquel.

- UGDJ? – questionou Victoria curiosa, olhando a amiga com uma expressão interessada no rosto.

- O grupo do Yuri: União dos Gnomos de Jardim. – explicou Raquel risonha, fazendo as amigas rirem da comparação.

- Eu acho que ele foi abduzido por alienígenas! Ou pelo Jeff. – exclamou Lira, fazendo Raquel e Victoria gargalharem e Marcelle ficar com cara de idiota.

- Jeff? – perguntou Marcelle.

- O esquilo de pelúcia da Lira! Aquele que não tem um dos olhos. – disse Victoria, se recuperando da vontade de rir.

-Mas mudando de assunto... Olha lá "A Coisa" olhando para você, Vick! – comentou Raquel, referindo-se ao CD, que não parava de encarar Victoria.

- Pensei que o apelido dele era CD. – comentou Marcelle confusa.

- Vick e Caio sentados numa árvore... – implicou Lira, gritando em alto e bom som para toda a sala ouvir.

- Lih, "A Coisa" ta te olhando com uma cara estranha. É melhor você parar com isso. – informou Victoria.

- Desde que a Vick passou a gostar dele, nós o chamamos de coisa entre a gente. – Raquel respondeu para Marcelle, ignorando Lira e Victoria.

- ...namorando e se beijando. – Lira continuou implicando e acabou recebendo uma bolada na cabeça.

- Eu não tava brincando. – Victoria disse, enquanto Raquel e Marcelle riam da amiga.

- De onde surgiu essa enigmática bola? – perguntou Lilian, que se meteu onde não foi chamada, sendo observada por toda a turma.

- Me impressiona você usar esse tipo de vocabulário! – implicou Victoria, sorrindo sarcasticamente.

-Me impressiona você saber o que é um vocabulário. – alfinetou Lilian.

- Me impressiona vocês duas saberem palavras com mais de duas sílabas. – disse uma voz azeda na entrada da sala, fazendo todos olharem para o homem que acabara de entrar: O Professor Melloni.

-"-

_- Alastor disse que não conseguiram localizar o esconderijo dele, ataques a famílias trouxas tem ocorrendo em vários locais diferentes da Inglaterra, mas quando os aurores chegam lá, só há os mortos. – Charlus contou. - Somente hoje houve três adultos e uma criança mortos em Londres, um casal foi sequestrado em Mill Town, Etans, Ivans... _ _- Evans?- questionou Dorea._ _- Isso! – exclamou Charlus. – Como você sabia?_ - É o sobrenome de uma colega de classe do James em Hogwarts, Lilian Evans, uma nascida trouxa. – respondeu Dorea, escondendo o fato de James sempre falar sobre como é essa garota. - Pobre menina! – comentou Lygia horrorizada. - O pior é que não se sabe o que fazer para ajudar. – disse Charlus. – Esses comensais não têm piedade, muito menos com trouxas. - E a garota? – perguntou Orlando. – Ela já sabe? - Não, Dumbledore quer esperar até segunda-feira. Espera que durante o fim de semana, algo mude. – Charlus respondeu. – Só espero que, em vez de anunciar sobre o sequestro, Dumbledore não anuncie sobre a morte. - Nós temos que achar esse esconderijo! – disse Orlando, recebendo um aceno positivo de Charlus. – Só assim poderemos acabar com essas tragédias.

- Dumbledore quer juntar os aurores de confiança, para ter sempre alguém de vigia. Se acontecer algum ataque, será mais fácil impedir as mortes. – comentou Charlus.

- É nessas horas que eu agradeço a Merlin pelas crianças estarem em Hogwarts. – Lygia falou.

- Pelo menos, James, Raquel e Sirius estão protegidos. – concordou Dorea, voltando a conversar com a amiga.

Charlus e Orlando levantaram de suas poltronas e foram para o jardim, os dois tinham expressões preocupadas, como se algo pudesse acontecer a qualquer momento e não tinha ninguém que pudesse impedir.

- Ele já começou a juntar os aurores? – perguntou Orlando, voltando a falar sobre o assunto anterior.

- Não. Dumbledore só deve fazer algo, caso mais um ataque sério aconteça. – respondeu Charlus. – Ele esta com medo que os alunos descubram. Eu tenho certeza que Sirius e James tramariam algo para participar.

- Lembra daquele dia no Ministério, quando descobriram sobre o garoto? – questionou Orlando, recebendo um aceno positivo de Charlus. – Dumbledore descobriu mais sobre o assunto?

- Não. Pelo menos, não que eu saiba. Se ele descobriu algo mais, vai querer esperar a hora certa pra falar. – comentou Charlus, parecendo ainda mais preocupado.

- Você acha que ele sabe de algo?

- Tenho a impressão que sim. – afirmou Charlus. – E que logo descobriremos o que é.

Os dois amigos olharam para o céu, como se esperassem que uma ajuda, uma forma de sair daqueles tempos, caísse de repente.

- Nesses tempos, ter esperança não basta, a luta é o único jeito de vencer. – comentou Orlando, ainda olhando para o céu.

N/A: Bem... Não posto já faz um tempo e vou explicar o porque, apesar de ter gente já querendo me matar neste exato momento (desculpa Feh). Primeiro: Desculpa gente, ocorreu um bando de problemas, mas a boa noticia é que já ta tudo resolvido. Segundo: Nesse tempo eu adiantei muito as fics, então a cada semana vai vir um capitulo novo. Terceiro: Se quiserem matar alguém, matem o infeliz que trabalha na Oi e veio aqui em casa.

O negócio é o seguinte: Em fevereiro veio um cara da Oi aqui em casa concertar a internet que tava com problemas, só que o idiota (pra não dizer coisa pior) acabou estragando o aparelho de Wi-Fi. Ai, meu pai comprou outro aparelho, só que tivemos que entrar na lista de espera para o cara vir aqui botar a internet de volta. Até hoje ele não veio, o bom é que eu implorei pro meu pai colocar a internet de volta, ai ele foi lá e contratou um outro carinha que veio aqui e concertou a internet. Final Feliz.

Bem... Nesse meu tempo sem internet eu adiantei as fics e decidi postar todo domingo, ou sábado, dependendo do que eu tenho que fazer no fim de semana.

Então, até breve e desculpas.


	6. O começos das descobertas

N/A: Esse capítulo vai explicar muitas coisas e deixar mais dúvidas no ar.

O Professor Melloni era novo na escola, estava substituindo o antigo professor de DCAT, Luis Clevent, que havia sumido de maneira muito sinistra e sem deixar pistas. Antony Melloni é ruivo com olhos castanhos escuros e possui um ar aterrorizador. Tem um porte musculoso e uma parte de sua cara é coberta de cicatrizes. Sua fama é de ser um professor rígido e mal-humorado, dizem que adora a artes das trevas e não é um bom perdedor.

Marcelle olhou para o professor e ficou paralisada de medo. A garota estava aterrorizada e memórias, que Marcelle fez de tudo para esquecer, começaram a invadir sua mente.

Flashback

" _A chuva estava caindo há horas e parecia que não ia acabar tão cedo, mas isso não preocupava uma garotinha de aparentemente oito anos e cabelos encaracolados. Marcelle Derpy estava em pé encostada à parede durante horas, como punição por ter quebrado uma regra. Os olhos da garotinha estavam vermelhos, demonstrando que ela havia chorado recentemente. O frágil corpo exalava cansaço, mas nada se comparava com a dor que ela sentia por dentro, a dor de ter assistido a morte de sua mãe._

_O dia tinha sido normal, Marcelle e sua mãe tinham ficado presas no escuro quarto, como sempre. A garotinha já estava acostumada, afinal, não conhecia outro tipo de vida. _

_Sua mãe estava desenhando na escrivaninha como sempre e Marcelle olhava para ela, observando cada movimento e cada expressão que sua mãe fazia. Marcelle estava tentando se lembrar da última vez que aquela mulher sorrira, mas a situação estava muito difícil, desde que se conhecia por gente, Marcelle nunca tinha visto sua mãe sorrir, chorar ou expressar qualquer emoção que não fosse medo._

_Mas não medo de morrer..._

_Medo de viver._

_Medos que Marcelle compartilhava. Medo de aquele ser, que Marcelle chamava de Pai, ir até o quarto e torturar sua mãe até a morte, ou medo do Pai subir com seu irmão e o obrigar a torturar as duas, como ele já tinha feito antes. Essas eram os medos, as incertezas, que faziam Marcelle desejar nunca ter nascido. _

_Mas durante o dia nada acontecera, somente quando o relógio já ia bater meia-noite, os medos voltaram junto com passos no corredor, se aproximando da porta._

_A mãe de Marcelle a colocou debaixo das cobertas e pediu que ela fingisse que estava dormindo, e Marcelle fez como o ordenado. _

_A porta se abriu com um estrondo e Marcelle observou seu Pai na porta ao lado de seu irmão, os dois olhavam atentamente para sua mãe. Foi tudo tão rápido, Marcelle fechou os olhos ao ver seu irmão levantar a varinha e, depois disso, Marcelle teve que ser muito forte para não chorar ao ouvir os berros de "Pare, pelo amor de Merlin, pare!" vindos junto com o desespero de sua mãe ou a risada de seu Pai. _

_Quando tudo acabou e a porta do quarto foi fechada, Marcelle levantou rapidamente e abraçou o corpo de sua mãe, que estava no chão, banhada no próprio sangue. A garotinha não agüentou e abriu a porta do quarto, correndo pelo corredor e descendo as escadas rapidamente. _

_Marcelle adentrou numa sala enorme e todas as atenções se viraram para ela. Lá estava ele, Antony Melloni, o ser que a pegou pelos cabelos e a arrastou até seu Pai. Por causa dele, Marcelle recebera aquela punição, afinal, como seu Pai dizia "Pessoas desobedientes precisam ser punidas!". _

_E Marcelle quebrou uma das mais importantes regras... _

_... Nunca,_

_... Nunca descer do quarto."_

_Fim Flashback _

Voltando para a realidade...

O lobo mal saltou da cama e... Ops estória errada! (N/A: Desculpe! Não consegui evitar!)

Marcelle se recuperou das lembranças e notou que mais alguém entrava na sala. Bernard Riddle estava atrás do Professor de DCAT, olhando com o mesmo olhar misterioso para todos na sala. O olhar do garoto parou em Marcelle e se tornou mais frio ainda, enquanto andava em direção da carteira da última fileira da sala, que estava vazia.

- Bom, agora que os dois palhaços acabaram com o show, vamos às apresentações. - o Professor Melloni começou a falar, andando até a mesa do professor. – Meu nome é Antony Melloni, mas vocês devem me chamar de Professor Melloni. Vou ensinar defesa contra as artes das trevas para vocês. Alguma dúvida por enquanto?

Antony olhou para a turma, enquanto todos permaneciam quietos.

- Quero que todos digam seus nomes e casas, conforme eu aponto para a pessoa, compreendem o que eu digo? – completou Antony num tom irônico, recebendo acenos positivos vindos de toda a turma.

E assim a turma começou a se apresentar. (N/A: Eu vou pular as apresentações e vou direto para a parte dos Marotos...).

- Meu nome é Sirius Black, Grifinória. – exclamou Sirius, desconfiado.

- Ora, ora, ora (N/A: torta de amora... Desculpa)! – exclamou Antony sarcástico. – Um Black na Grifinória... Parece que temos uma ovelha branca na família. – terminou Antony com um sorriso irônico, apontando, logo depois, para James.

- James Potter, Grifinória. – falou James, olhando para Antony como se o desafiasse a fazer algo.

- Filho de Charlus e Dorea Potter. – concluiu Antony, fechando a cara. –Interessante, muito interessante...

- Remus Lupin, Grifinória. – respondeu Remus super nervoso, assim que Antony apontou para ele.

- Lira Ou, Grifinória. – disse a chinesa, olhando para o Professor Antony com um olhar analisador.

- Lilian Evans, Grifinória. – respondeu a ruiva com uma voz firme, encarando o Professor com um olhar desconfiado.

Antony encarou Marcelle durante certo tempo, antes de perguntar para a garota o nome dela e a casa, como se eles não se conhecessem.

- Marcelle Derpy, Grifinória. – respondeu a garota com uma voz fina e tremula de medo e raiva.

- E você? - questionou Antony, apontando para Raquel.

- Raquel Lirey, mas isso você já sabe, professor! –Raquel deu uma indireta com raiva, sorrindo sarcasticamente.

- Mais uma e ira logo no primeiro dia para a detenção, senhorita Lirey. – retrucou Antony, sorrindo malignamente. – Senhorita Lirey, sente-se no final da sala, ao lado do Sr. Riddle, por favor!

Raquel olhou para o professor com raiva e indignação, se segurando para não revidar. Pegando sua mochila, Raquel se dirigiu para o fundo da sala e se sentando ao lado de Bernard.

- Eu mereço! – sussurrou a garota, reclamando.

"Hmmmm... Isso pode ser até que interessante." Pensou Raquel, olhando para Bernard com um olhar maroto.

-D*-

N/A: Agora começam algumas descobertas.

PS. Identificação das memórias. _Nome do que acontece + data – pessoa de quem foi tirada a lembrança._

Dumbledore estava em seu escritório, observando uma bacia de pedra sobre sua mesa. A bacia possuía vários detalhes, como flores e caveiras em prateado. Ao lado da bacia, havia uma caixa cheia de tubos transparentes alinhados, que continham um líquido prata. Lembranças. Era isso que tomava conta da mente de Dumbledore. A dúvida, de ver ou não o passado, o atormentava. As consequências de sua decisão podiam mudar todo o futuro, para melhor ou para pior.

Dumbledore esticou o braço e pegou um dos tubos, o diretor olhou para a inscrição:

_Grindelwald 1955 - Dumbledore_

Tomando uma decisão, Dumbledore despejou o líquido prata na bacia e mergulhou a cara, logo em seguida.

Flashback

_Prisão Nurmengard*,__ 1955_

_Dumbledore andava pelos corredores da prisão apressado, tinha que tirar a história a limpo, precisava saber se era verdade. Esse mês se comemorava os vinte anos desde que Grindelwald __fora derrotado, todo o mundo bruxo estava em festa, mas o mais novo diretor de Hogwarts tinha uma ruga de preocupação em seu rosto. Finalmente chegou numa sala fechada e escura, uma única luz iluminava a mesa e as duas cadeiras, os únicos objetos do lugar. Dumbledore se encaminhou até uma das cadeiras e sentou-se. Esperando. _

_A prisão estava decadente e a cada minuto que passava naquele lugar mais distante queria estar. Há quanto tempo não visitava lugares sombrios como esse, só lhe trazia lembranças ruins, memórias que era melhor esquecer. Barulhos de passos ecoando no corredor tiraram Dumbledore de suas tristes lembranças e o fizeram voltar para a realidade. A porta foi aberta com um rangido e por ela entraram dois homens com farda de aurores, que seguravam um ser encolhido... Gellert Grindelwald._

_Grindelwald poderia até ter sido considerado bonito, em seus tempos de jovem, mas o passar dos anos não foi bom com o bruxo. Os cabelos loiros escassos contrastavam com os olhos azuis e o sorriso cínico, que logo se transformou em uma careta enquanto sentava em frente à Dumbledore._

_- Meu velho amigo! – exclamou Grindelwald cinicamente. – O que o traz aqui?_

_- Não tenho tempo para brincadeiras. – respondeu Dumbledore seriamente. – São verdadeiros os boatos?_

_- Mas que boatos? – perguntou Grindelwald, se fingindo de desentendido._

_- Sobre Tom virou mesmo um bruxo das trevas?_

_- Um bruxo das trevas não se transforma, ele já nasce assim. – comentou Grindelwald._

_- Então é verdade? Ele é esse tal de Voldemort? _

_- Mas é claro, eu mesmo ensinei alguns truques a ele, quando veio me visitar aqui. – respondeu Grindelwald, batucando os dedos na mesa. – Ele tem futuro no ramo._

_- Quando ele se tornará mais poderoso que você? – questionou Dumbledore, com a voz falhando._

_Grindelwald parou de batucar na mesa e olhou para Dumbledore, atentamente. O antigo Lord das Trevas levantou-se e apontou para a porta._

_- No exato momento que sair da prisão, você saberá. – e dizendo isso Grindelwald saiu pela porta de volta a sua cela, deixando um Dumbledore confuso para traz._

_O diretor saiu da sala e continuou seu caminho pensativo. Estava já na porta da prisão, quando olhou para o céu e, pela primeira de muitas vezes, viu._

_- Ele já é mais poderoso! – comentou Dumbledore para si mesmo e continuou seu caminho._

_O céu estava todo escuro, mas uma figura podia ser vista perfeitamente. Uma cobra saia da boca de uma caveira. Pela primeira de muitas vezes, Dumbledore viu a Marca Negra._

Fim do Flashback

Dumbledore andava de um lado para o outro, pensativo. Tinha que se preparar para ver todas as lembranças.

- Daqui para frente é pior! – disse Dumbledore decidido, pegando sua varinha e apontando para a bacia. – Figurate iam Temper.

Dumbledore se encaminhou para a caixa de lembranças e abriu tubo por tubo, despejando todos os líquidos na bacia de uma vez. Em seguida mergulhou a cabeça novamente.

N/A: Obrigada pelas reviews, foram elas que não me fizeram desistir das fics. Espero que gostem do capitulo.


	7. Chapter 7

**- Raquel Lirey, mas isso você já sabe, professor! –Raquel deu uma indireta com raiva, sorrindo sarcasticamente.**

**- Mais uma e ira logo no primeiro dia para a detenção, senhorita Lirey. – retrucou Antony, sorrindo malignamente. – Senhorita Lirey, sente-se no final da sala, ao lado do Sr. Riddle, por favor!**

**Raquel olhou para o professor com raiva e indignação, se segurando para não revidar. Pegando sua mochila, Raquel se dirigiu para o fundo da sala e se sentando ao lado de Bernard. **

**- Eu mereço! – sussurrou a garota, reclamando. **

"**Hmmmm... Isso pode ser até que interessante." Pensou Raquel, olhando para Bernard com um olhar maroto.**

'Raquel´s POV'

O Professor Melloni começou a falar coisas sobre a sua forma de ensinar e um blá,blá,blá que eu não tava a fim de escutar. Ô, homem chato, viu! Quem ele pensa que é pra falar assim comigo? Ainda por cima me ameaça com uma detenção. Filho de baiacu do case... Bem... Deixa pra lá. Melhor nem dizer o que eu to pensando e desejando nesse momento pra esse ser com problemas de hormônios. Mas até que não foi nada ruim ele me colocar do lado do garoto novo, posso o conhecer e tudo mais. Até que eu fiquei interessada... Não, Raquel, você ta namorando o James... Não pense nessas coisas. Mas bem que podia rolar alguma coisa, né? Pensa bem, o que os olhos não vem o coração não sente... Melhor não, vai acabar em mer... To muito desbocada hoje, to preciso maneirar. Ahhh, mas tem tanta coisa que eu queria perguntar, tipo: de onde você é? O quê os seus pais fazem da vida? Que tipo de música você gosta? Sabe, só perguntinha básica... Quero mesmo saber é o por quê do sobrenome dele me parecer conhecido... Já o ouvi em algum lugar... Mas acho que ele não vai me responder, ta sempre tão sério e pensativo... Além de ser um pouco egocêntrico, né. Parece que tem o mundo em seus pés.

Lá, lá, lá, lá, lá... Vou parar de pensar nisso, eu vou parar de pensar nisso. Epa, porque ta todo mundo levantando? A aula já acabou? Ui, essa foi rápido, ainda bem, tava morrendo de tédio. Passou rápido...

Ei, pêra aí, o que aconteceu? Porque ta todo mundo me olhando estranho? Será que eu pensei alto demais de novo e todo mundo escutou? Por que a Evans ta com essa cara? Parece que ela ganhou na loteria da esquina. Lira, um aviso queridinha, olhos arregalados podem dar rugas.(N/A: Não acreditem. Eu não sei de onde eu tirei isso.) Vick, amor da minha vida, em boca aberta entra mosca. Ai, mas que palhaçada é essa? SERÁ QUE ALGUÉM PODE ME EXPLICAR O QUE TA ACONTECENDO NESSA MER...?

- Que foi, gente? Ta todo mundo me olhando assim por quê? – perguntei eu, na maior inocência, observando a Evans sair saltitante.

- Você não escutou o que o professor Antony disse? - retrucou o ser abestalhado atualmente intitulado meu namorado, ou James Potter, o que preferirem.

- Não, eu tava meio que distraída! – eu respondi tentando manter a calma e não pular no pescoço de um desses retardados que estavam me olhando estranho. DIZ LOGO O QUE ACONTECEU, POR...! – O quê foi?

- Nós temos que fazer um trabalho em dupla pra semana que vem... – ta tudo bem, e daí, Sirius? Qual é o problema? – Eu vou fazer com o Remus, a Lira com a Victoria, o James com a Lily e você com o novato. - terminou a criatura e eu notei que todos me olhavam atentos, esperando a explosão que não aconteceu.

- Tudo bem. – eu disse, saindo da sala e indo para a próxima aula. Sendo seguida pelos meus amigos, que estranharam a minha reação.

Por fora eu estava calma, mas por dentro eu estava mais ou menos assim...

O QUÊ? Mas o que é que ele ta fazendo? Esse professor é louco por acaso? O quê ele tem na cabeça, hein?

Tudo bem, é normal um professor passar trabalho em grupo, mas EU VOU TER QUE FAZER O TRABALHO COM O NOVATO! QUE DROGA É ESSA? ELE É UM SONSERINO, gato, MAS SONSERINO! Ahhhh, mas esse professor só pode tar louco, pirou na batatinha cor de rosa, viajou para a malucolândia... Podia me botar pra fazer o trabalho com a Lira, com a Victoria, até com a Evans... MAS UM SONSERINO?

? TA DE SACANAGEM COM A MINHA CARA, NÉ? Ele me manda fazer um trabalho com um sonserino EM PLENA GUERRA? Eu nem sei de onde esse cara veio! Ai, meu santinho anjinho do bode azul do final do arco-íris, eu não sei se você existe, mas qualquer um que estiver me ouvindo serve... Pelo amor de Merlin, faz com que esse ser ao meu lado não seja um dos companheiros com várias funções físicas, intitulados Comensais da Morte, de Voldemort. To entrando em desespero, o ser novato acabou de olhar para mim. Ai, que medo! E se ele for um serial killer, que estupra e tortura as suas vítimas? Sou jovem demais pra morrer, Merlinzinho! Tenho que descobrir que ele é... mas para isso terei que juntar forças com o inimigo. Mais tarde eu falo com a Evans... Agora é pensar num outro plano...

É, eu to fudi... quer dizer... ferrada!

Fim 'Raquel´s POV' (N/A: Isso foi só pra descontrair, agora vem as ações.)

O resto do dia passou tranquilamente, sem novas surpresas ou confusões. Até a hora do jantar, quando Raquel foi falar com Lilian.

- Evans. – chamou a garota, fazendo com que todos a olhassem surpresos. – Nossa, não sabia que existiam tantos Evans assim. - disse a garota irônica, rolando os olhos. – A partir de agora eu vou falar com ela. Então parem de infantilidades e se acostumem.

Raquel se levantou e puxou Lilian, recebendo protestos e xingamentos irritados vindos da ruiva.

- ... Você podia ter me chamado calmamente, não precisava me puxar, sabia que isso é uma falta de educação? Mais é muito...

- Evans, vê se cala a boca. – Raquel interrompeu as reclamações de Lilian. – Preciso falar com você sobre ma coisa que vai te interessar.

- O quê? – questionou a ruiva, olhando para a inimiga interessada e desconfiada.

- Eu sei que dês do primeiro dia você também estranhou o sobrenome do novato. – Raquel começou a explicar suas intenções, fazendo Lilian ficar ainda mais interessada no que Raquel tinha pra falar. – Então, eu quero te propor uma coisa.

- Desembucha logo, criatura! – exclamou Lilian, já ficando irritada com demora na fala do ser na sua frente.

- Calma, Evans! Pra quê tanta pressa? - questionou Raquel sarcástica, recebendo um olhar assassino da ruiva. – Ta bem, vou parar de enrolar. Eu tenho um jeito de entrar na Seção Reservada da Biblioteca, nós entramos lá hoje a noite e pesquisamos sobre o sobrenome do novato.

- Você esqueceu que os livros berram quando são abertos sem autorização? Vão nos descobrir! – retrucou Lilian, nervosa.

- Evans, deixa comigo. Eu já pensei em tudo. – respondeu Raquel, rolando os olhos e cruzando os braços. – Só preciso da sua ajuda pra procurar nos livros. Já o resto deixa por minha conta, ok?

- Ta , tudo bem. – concordou Lilian, ainda olhando para a outra desconfiada.

- Combinado, então. A gente desce hoje às dez horas e vai até a biblioteca. – terminou Raquel, indo embora sem nem esperar resposta.

-L*R-

A lua crescente já estava no alto do céu e o relógio já marcava dez horas da noite. Duas pessoas caminhavam rapidamente e silenciosamente pelas passagens secretas de Hogwarts, tomando cuidado para não serem pegas.

- Não quero ser chata, mas como é que você conhece essas passagens? – questionou Lilian, num tom baixo.

- Praticamente ser criada com os marotos tem suas vantagens. – sussurrou Raquel em resposta, sorrindo malignamente. – E muitas vantagens.

- Como assim? – perguntou Lilian, se amaldiçoando internamente por ser tão curiosa.

- Eles tem certos meios de fugir das detenções, ir para Hogsmead e outras coisas beeem interessantes. – respondeu Raquel, deixando a ruiva mais curiosa ainda.

Apesar de estar curiosa e querer descobrir mais coisas, a ruiva achou melhor se manter quieta até elas chegarem na frente da biblioteca.

- E agora, Senhorita deixa-tudo-por-minha-conta? Como vamos entrar? – questionou Lilian, sarcasticamente.

- Assim. – respondeu a outra, levantado a varinha e dizendo "Alorromora", o que fez com que a porta da biblioteca se abrisse.

- Ta de sacanagem, né? Como eu não pensei nisso? – admirou-se Lilian, batendo com a mão na própria testa.

- É tão simples, que ninguém pensaria. – retrucou Raquel, entrando na biblioteca e seguindo para a Seção Reservada.

- E como você pretende abrir... – as palavras de Lilian ficaram no ar, quando Raquel pegou uma chave e abriu a porta da Seção Reservada. – Eu não vou perguntar mais nada.

Raquel seguiu pela Seção, ignorando os comentários impressionados de Lilian, até chegar numa das estantes mais cheias do local e, então, pegar um livro muito grosso e bem pesado.

- Aqui nós vamos encontrar todos os nomes e sobrenomes de todos os bruxos e bruxas que existiram ou existem. Ele é atualizado magicamente e o melhor, é em ordem alfabética. – comentou Raquel pela primeira vez desde que entraram na biblioteca.

- Se você sabia de tudo isso, por que eu estou aqui? – questionou Lilian, não entendendo a razão da outra a ter chamado.

- O livro só pode ser aberto por alguém que tenha intenções puras, ou seja, a curiosidade, e seja... Bem... Virgem. – respondeu Raquel como se fosse óbvio.

- Sabia que você não era santinha, mas não pensava que você já tivesse chegado a tanto. Mas com um namorado como o Potter eu devia ter desconfiado. – implicou a ruiva, recebendo um olhar assassino de Raquel.

- Pense o que quiser, não lhe devo explicações. E caso queria saber... Ou melhor, já que te interessa, o James ainda é virgem. – retrucou a morena, fazendo Lilian a olhar surpresa.

- Mas como...

- Deixa esse assunto pra depois e abre logo esse livro, não temos a noite toda. – disse Raquel, impacientemente, empurrando o livro para as mãos da ruiva.

Lilian olhou para o livro brevemente e o apoiou na mesa, o abrindo logo em seguida.

- Bernard Riddle, Bernard Riddle... – murmurava Lilian, procurando pelas páginas alguém com aquele mesmo sobrenome.

- Para...Volta uma página. – falou Raquel, com os olhos arregalados de ansiedade.

- Ta aqui. Bernard Riddle. – disse Lilian, feliz por encontrarem aquele nome na lista e lendo a descrição logo em seguida. – Nascimento: 30 de abril de 1960. Lugar: Castelo Negro*. Mãe: Marta Lecioner. Pai: Tom Riddle Jr.

- Parece normal... – comentou Raquel. – Espera... Castelo Negro? Onde fica esse troço?

- Sei lá! Só que, pelo nome, é um lugar que eu não quero visitar durante as férias. – respondeu Lilian. – Mas eu já ouvi esse nome... Tom Riddle, em algum lugar.

- Novamente, agora só temos que procurar pela biblioteca toda. – implicou Raquel, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras e olhando decepcionada para o livro. – Ai, mas que livro idiota, não ajudou em... Espera, o livro! É só procurar no livro.

- Descobriu a América, Lirey! – retrucou Lilian sarcasticamente, pegando o livro e procurando por Tom Riddle. – Vamos ver... Aqui.

- Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. Nascimento: 31 de dezembro de 1926. Lugar: Desconhecido. Mãe: Mérope Gaunt. Pai: Tom Riddle.

- Grandes explicações! Agora não sabemos de nada mesmo. – exclamou Raquel ironicamente, bufando irritada.

- Espera... Tem mais uma coisa escrita aqui. – comentou a ruiva, observando a anotação no final da página. - Obs. Sumiu durante muitos anos e retornou como Voldemort. – leu Lilian, arregalando os olhos e abrindo a boca impressionada.

- Eu...não...acredito. – disse Raquel, tão impressionada quanto Lilian.

- Isso quer dizer que...

- O NOVATO É FILHO DE VOLDEMORT! – berrou Raquel, interrompendo a ruiva.

-D*-

**- Daqui para frente é pior! – disse Dumbledore decidido, pegando sua varinha e apontando para a bacia. – Figurate iam Temper.**

**Dumbledore se encaminhou para a caixa de lembranças e abriu tubo por tubo, despejando todos os líquidos na bacia de uma vez. Em seguida mergulhou a cabeça novamente.**

PS. Identificação das memórias. _Nome do que acontece + data – pessoa de quem foi tirada a lembrança._

_Ministério, abril de 1960 - Dumbledore_

_O corredor estava lotado por vários bruxos. Todos já sabiam da notícia e estavam muito preocupados._

_Um homem de cabelos castanhos que aparentava ter seus 40 anos abriu a porta no final do corredor e entrou numa sala enorme. A sala parecia com um tribunal, a não ser pela gigante mesa que ia de uma ponta da sala à outra. A mesa estava por vários bruxos, todos aparentando ter a mesma idade, por volta dos 40 ou 50 anos. Menos um, no final da mesa estava o nosso tão conhecido diretor, Alvo Dumbledore._

_Quando o homem que havia acabado de entrar sentou numa cadeira, Dumbledore levantou-se e começou a falar._

_- Bom, acho que todos vocês já sabem, através dos boatos, a razão de estarmos aqui. – Dumbledore dizia, com um tom de voz preocupado. – Voldemort, que esta atacando há cinco anos, sequestrou Marta Lecioner e sua pequena filha, nove meses atrás._

_Dumbledore pegou um papel dobrado no bolso e continuou a falar, com o rosto franzido._

_- Ontem, o Ministério da Magia recebeu uma carta anônima. – o diretor abriu o papel e começou a ler em voz alta. – Vocês, caros políticos, devem lembrar-se de uma moça, Marta Lecioner, e de sua filha de um mês. As duas foram sequestradas há nove meses. Vocês provavelmente nunca saberão quem sou eu, já que a essa altura devo estar morto, mas tenho que fazer o que é certo. Tenho o dever de contar-lhes uma péssima notícia, Voldemort não sequestrou Marta por acaso e vocês logo saberão a razão. Marta ficou grávida do Lord das Trevas e deu a luz a um menino, loiro de olhos azuis esverdeados, o garoto foi chamado de Bernard. Não posso dizer tanto quanto eu quero, mas as coisas logo se esclarecerão. PS: Fiquem de olhos bem abertos, as coisa só vão piorar. _

_Um silêncio assustador tomou conta da sala, ninguém ousava se mexer ou falar algo, todos estavam esperando que Dumbledore continuasse a falar, e foi o que aconteceu._

_- Bem, ninguém descobriu algo significativo sobre a carta, não se sabe o que realmente significa isso. Só nos resta esperar por respostas. – E com isso, Dumbledore se retirou da sala, seguindo seu caminho. _

_Hogwarts, setembro de 1960 – Ministro da Magia do mundo trouxa _

**Continua...**

**N/A: Esses capítulos seguintes vão ser cheios de explicações e muitas confusões, daqui a alguns capítulos os personagens principais vão passar a ser a Lilian e o James, já que a Raquel e o Bernard vão sumir um pouco...**

**Até o próximo fim de semana.**

**XOXO**


End file.
